


Malec Flufftober 2020

by Ariadne (Ariadnem)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AUs too, Club Dumort, Complete, Daddy!Alec, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober 2020, Lightwood Bane children, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Malec Established Relationship, No Angst, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, So many AUs, So many tags to add, belated posting, canon character presumed death, canon hurt character, canon whenever possible, just using some of what happened in the show, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnem/pseuds/Ariadne
Summary: My attempt at writing for Flufftober 2020
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 83
Kudos: 87





	1. Day 1 - Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> I just jumped in the Flufftober 2020 wagon in order to get the muse back on this side. Since I'm starting late (it's October 3 where I am), I'll try and catch up as soon as I can.
> 
> Not betaed.

**Day 1 – Coffee Shop AU**

It was supposed to be something pretty easy, really. Go into the coffee shop, order some coffee, get said order, go back out. Simple, right? Well it wasn’t Magnus thought. He’d walked into the coffee shop—first part of the plan, done—he’d waited in line, which wasn’t part of the plan really, and as soon as it was his turn, he’d decided to watch toward the window and that’s when the whole plan had gone to hell because he just couldn’t remember what it was that he wanted.

For you see, there was this man sitting by the window, and by all standards in this life, he was the most gorgeous man Magnus had ever since, and he’d seen his fair share of gorgeous men in his over thirty years walking the Earth.

The barista at the cashier asked him what he wanted, and Magnus barely managed to ask for a simple cup of coffee, his usual drink forgotten somewhere in the back of his mind. He moved through paying and waiting somewhere down the counter for his order and did it all in autopilot. He was screwed, he thought. Magnus took a deep breath and played with his rings in his fingers. He’d never felt this, the staccato in his heart as it drummed against his chest. He said thank you and turned to look at the shop, not knowing what to do.

“Get a grip,” he chided himself and took a couple of steps toward the table by the window. This was more him, confident and straightforward, and yet, he felt his sweaty palms as if he were nervous—was he?

Magnus stood by the table for a couple of seconds he could’ve sworn had turned into long hours. He noticed the man was writing on an expensive journal if he could go by the delicate paper and the seemingly texture of the pages and was writing on neat handwriting and ink. He smiled. His heart fluttering with anticipation.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here,” he spoke as slow as his voice allowed him to and his breath was taken away by the hazel of the man’s eyes as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him. Magnus barely noticed how the other’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m Magnus,” he finished and signaled to the seat in front to his right.

“Alec,” the man answered in a thick, gravy voice that made Magnus’ insides turn into mush for it was mellifluous to his ears and promised intimacy and so many things he hadn’t forgotten he’d once craved for.

Magnus sat down and couldn’t help the rosy flush on his cheeks.

Alec looked at him with curious interest and gave him a bright smile as he lowered his head and closed the journal. He put the cap on his ink pen and left it on top of it. “I’m new in the neighborhood, do you come here often?”

Magnus took a sip of his drink and nodded. The coffee was bitter against his tongue and he struggled swallowing, used as he was to much sweater drinks or the best of wine. He smiled, though and looked Alec in the eye.

“I’m a regular but it seems like I didn’t order right today, I guess seeing you here took me by surprise,” Magnus responded waiving his hand in the air as if dismissing the black coffee and how little he liked it.

Alec reached for his hand across the table and held it tight in his hand. He kissed Magnus’ knuckles, and then looked at him.

“I think we can check this role play fantasy of yours and start over, okay?”

“Wasn’t that what you were doing in the journal?” Magnus scoffed, making Alec laugh in that way when he closed his eyes and the wrinkles around them accentuated his happiness. It would never cease to amaze Magnus how he loved to make Alec smile like that.

“I was actually writing poems to your outfit and how you make me feel every time I see you…”

“You were not!” Magnus said reaching for the journal and laughing as Alec took it out of reach.

“I will always write sweet, corny poetry for my husband,” he put the journal in his backpack and turned back to Magnus, smiling at him. “Now that we’re done playing games, let me order your regular coffee and let’s get back to being husbands instead of strangers, ‘kay?”

Magnus nodded, watching Alec walk away toward the cashier, ordering his coffee without messing his order up, and adding a muffin—could’ve been a brownie for all he knew—and sighed as he leaned against his hand.

It was supposed to be an easy thing, go into the coffee shop, order some coffee, get said order, go back out but Alec had dared him to pretend not to know him and approach him. And that day, he’d have to wear Magnus’ favorite outfit for him and how could he not look at him when he was dressed like that and oblivious to Magnus walking in.

He sighed again, the only easy thing with Alec was loving him the way he did, everything else, well, that was simply amazing.


	2. Day 2 - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow World compliant, yet not canon.

**First Meeting**

The thing was, Alec had no idea what was happening. First, he’d been called upon a Downworlder meeting that really didn’t need his attendance and the second, he wouldn’t imagine not being there. Across the table from him was Magnus Bane, and the warlock took Alec’s breath away.

Jace had come to them in the morning as they researched the latest villain that had decided to terrorize New York and had found him and the Lightwoods deep to their noses in files and doing some research. So far, the one thing they’ve found in common was that the culprit had been using magic of the unrecognizable kind as the warlocks that usually helped the Institute couldn’t even find a trace of the warlock’s signature, which was why Magnus Bane had been summoned.

Magnus’ hair had streaks of gold and his nails were dark as the clothes Alec was wearing right then. He was wearing a red wine coat that fell down to the back of his knees and black shirt and pants, contrasting in a beautiful way. Alec tried not to look at him, but whatever he did, it really didn’t matter what everyone else was saying, Alec was drawn back to Magnus. There was a point when he noticed the dark eyes lashes and the subtle goat tee that was growing around rosy lips.

Magnus spoke with confidence and was almost ordering everyone around, if it weren’t for his mom calling back to some sort of order. The warlocks were vulnerable to any attack until the one responsible for the attacks was found, Magnus as High Warlock of Brooklyn needed to do something about it. Alec tuned out his mother as she started her spiel on the purity of the Nephilim and their sacred duty.

Alec rolled his eyes more than once as Jace played with his stele, hitting it against his leg in a drumming rhythm and Izzy pretended not to pay attention.

“What would you have me do, then, Maryse? You came to me for my help, I’m willing to give it and yet, you’re not doing anything about it?” Magnus stood as he talked. Alec was paying attention to his hands and how he swirled around. There were times when Alec could’ve sworn there were sparks of blue coming out of Magnus’ hands. All he knew was that Magnus Bane wasn’t a warlock to be trifled with, and as High Warlock, he must’ve been more powerful than he let on.

“It is our job to put an end to this, Magnus. We only needed you to consult for us, but if you’re not going to be any more forthcoming, then I think it’s time we end this meeting,” his mom said and Jace, Izzy, and Alec sat straight on their chairs, frowning at each other as they tried to make some sense out of their mom’s words.

Alec’s mom walked of the room, her heels hitting the floor and leaving a rhythmic tune behind. Izzy hit Jace on the shoulder and made him follow mom and signaled Magnus to wait, just for a minute, she signaled, and then opened her phone and started showing Magnus whatever information they’d already complied.

If people thought Maryse Lightwood was a force of nature, they really had no idea who Izzy was, and Alec’s chest filled with pride as a shy smile made an appearance.

“Let me check with my people, and I’ll call you, Isabelle. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help right now, but I’m willing to work with you. At least, you seem to have a much better head on your shoulders than your…elders,” Magnus spoke with defiance this type. Alec could see the disgust in the grim frown and the pursed lips.

“Let me see what Jace is up to with mom, you’ve got my number Magnus, call me,” she left the room without doing anything but nod at Alec who was baffled at the sudden silence in the room and the loud drum in his ears. Magnus turned to him then, and to Alec, it was as if the floor was opening under his feet, shifting and getting ready to swallow him whole.

“I don’t think we have been properly introduced,” Magnus spoke to him then, and Alec couldn’t help it. He smiled big as he stood up and offered his hand to Magnus to shake it.

“Alec,” he answered, at ease when his voice didn’t falter. He coughed as he noticed the smile was still in place and went back to his default face.

“Would you walk me outside, Alexander? It’s a big Institute, I feel like I could get lost walking around on my own,” Magnus answered, and Alec’s cheeks tinted pink with a flush.

Alec stretched his hand showing Magnus the way and was all of a sudden enthralled in tales of Magnus visiting the Institute in the past to reinforce the wards around the place. Alec smiled again then, perhaps the interest was mutual after all.


	3. Day 3 - College/University AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**College/University AU**

Alec wanted to scream until he collapsed, and he’d be lucky if he managed to do that while in his room and far away from the commotion that was having finals. So far, he could tick two out of four exams that week and he was considering himself luckier that one of the oral exams had been cancelled due to his teacher being on sick leave.

He breathed deeply and noisily through the nose as he rolled his eyes and walked away from campus. It was just a block or so until he made it to his dorm. He’d found his favorite coffee shop almost deserted—and was pretty sure it was because everybody else was either taking one more test or just passed out due to exhaustion—and decided not to look too into the gift in the horse’s mouth. He ordered quick, a sweet, heavenly mocha, and hurried the unending journey toward his bed.

He almost cursed when his phone rang off but stopped himself when he saw the name on the screen, and his tiredness was forgotten for an instant.

“Magnus, hi,” Alec said as he threw his backup next to the foot of the bed without much ceremony. Only Magnus could make him believe that he hadn’t been tortured into studying and that whatever he was doing was actually worthy something.

_Hello, Alexander, how’s your day going?_

Alec smiled big, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening, and he laid down in his bed. He looked for his Air Pods and put them on, covering his eyes with his hand. There was a fluttering sensation inside of him, nothing like butterflies, he chided himself, something more like his entire organs were dancing at Magnus’ voice. He opened his free hand and put it on his stomach, trying to force his insides back in place.

Gosh, he thought, no wonder his siblings thought he was as romantic as a piece of furniture and that, could probably have more romance in them.

“I’m beat, to be honest. Like I just finished two out of four and I was going to have my mocha and get some sleep before pulling another all-nighter…I…” he knew it was unbecoming to be complaining, but he was just too tired. He used his fingers to press his eyes and felt the prickle of a couple of tears escaping. Exhaustion was a literal pain, he mused.

_You okay? Say a word, and I’ll fly all the way there to pamper you._

Alec smiled and sighed a bit loud. He knew Magnus would do just that and he’d be lying if he didn’t want Magnus there with him, but they couldn’t. Not right then at least.

“I’m coming to you at the end of next week, and then I promise I won’t complain about you pampering me, as a matter of fact, I’m looking forward to it,” Alec lowered his voice to almost a whisper. He didn’t need to worry about his roommate, he was taking his own exams, and nobody would hear him, but he knew Magnus and wasn’t disappointed when he heard his boyfriend’s breathing hitched if only for a second.

_As cliché as this sounds, you’ll be the death of me, Alexander._

“What? Why?” he opened his eyes and sat up in an abrupt moment after he asked with genuine curiosity. He was aware of how Magnus felt about him, and how whatever Alec did affect him, and yet, whenever Magnus spoke about it, every insecurity in Alec’s book would make an unwanted appearance.

_Because only you can make me feel like my heart is drumming his way out of my chest by just the sound of your voice, only you can make every hair on my body stand in attention with a whisper, and only you can make my knees go weak whenever I remember that you love me and that you are mine…_

“And only you can say these things to me and expect me to act normal after saying them, Magnus,” Alec turned to the side and crossed his legs. He leaned forward, his eyes resting against his open palms, “I came to my room hoping for some oblivion and then you called and now all I want is to drown in your words to keep feeling like this distance is not real, that being far from you is making me a man worthy of your love. I am yours, Magnus, as much as you are mine too.”

_I was always yours to have. You were always mine. We have loved each other in and out of time. *_

“You read this poem to me the night you told me you loved me,” Alec whispered. A warm feeling spread through him and he knew he was flushed, suddenly lost in the memory.

_You already are a man worthy of love, Alexander. I will never not be sorry for having met you earlier to show you all of this before. It’s just a little more, darling. You’ll soon graduate and you can come home to me. We have but the rest of our lives to be together._

“But being away from you is torture. Sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe and then I remember you’re waiting for me and it’s all it takes to keep me going. I don’t think I can live without you, Magnus.”

_Just a few more days and you’ll be home for the whole summer. You’ll come and stay here with me, and Church, and Chairman Meow and will let us spoil you and you’ll visit your mom, and Izzy, and Jace, and we’ll go out to eat and hold hands as we walk down Central Park, and then at night, we’ll keep our bed warm for each other. I promise I’ll make love to you every night or whenever you want. I’ll tell you how much I love you, and I’ll show it to you ten times for every time I say the words. So, keep acing your exams and come home, Alexander._

Alec nodded even if Magnus couldn’t see him and was grateful that he’d decided to call instead of Face Timing. He was flushed and full of love and mush at the promise of the summer ahead.

“I can’t wait,” Alec finally answered.

_Finish your mocha and get some sleep. Video call date tonight, remember?_

“Yes,” Alec let out in a breath. He heard a door opening, probably at Magnus’ office and waited until he finished talking on the other side of the line.

_I’ll see you later tonight, Alexander. I love you._

“I love you too, Magnus,” he said back and hang up as soon as they said goodbye.

Alec noticed is phone was almost dead and put it to charge, setting an alarm in a couple of hours. There won’t be an all-nighter that night, unless his roommate decided to go to his girlfriend’s, and he could talk Magnus into something more. Magnus was nothing if not proud of his body and Alec loved whenever he showed up with nothing but his robe. Two hours and he would study before seeing Magnus later, he promised to himself.

One and a half week, for a whole summer with Magnus. He could make it.

*In and Out of Time. Poem by Maya Angelou


	4. Day 4 - Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Alec needs a fake dating and well, Magnus decided to help him. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beated

**Fake Dating**

“So, you know what you have to do, right?”

Magnus nodded. He knew he was second-guessing himself and was two-point-seconds from telling Alec he really, truly, couldn’t help him, but he’d already promised and if there was something Magnus would never do is back down after giving his word. Magnus looked at his feet and turned around in a sort of swirl toward the balcony. He’d promised Alec, he wouldn’t let him down.

The thing was, Magnus and Alec had met about six months prior and had been gone for Alec since the second Alec had opened his mouth and said his name. Magnus had spent that night with the Lightwood siblings and Clary, who’d introduced them all. He usually ordered his special martinis but for some reason decided to switch to the IPA Alec was favoring. The bitter flavor of the beer was something he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

Same as he hadn’t forgotten Alec.

Magnus was still thinking about how he’d gotten in this situation. One minute he was getting to know Alec, the next they were calling each other and were talking about anything and everything, and one day, Alec had come to Magnus and had told him he’d come out to his parents as gay—in all honestly, Magnus had been waiting for Alec to ask him out or something, given that Magnus had no issues broadcasting his sexuality and was sure Alec knew Magnus was interested, but alas, it never happened—and then, Alec was inviting him to Isabelle and Simon’s engagement party as his fake date.

Alec had been clever enough to thread their own personal history into a tale of love Magnus wanted to believe, which led to the Lightwood matriarch to ask for Alec to bring Magnus to meet them, what better chance to do so that at Isabelle’s party.

There was this hollow in Magnus’ chest that had him at the most torturous crossroads. Alec had even suggested they held hands and pecked each other every now and then just to not rise suspicious and while he wanted to date Alec for real, the only way he could get closer to Alec was by pretend to be his boyfriend.

He truly didn’t know what to do with that.

Alec looked at him then. They’d been waiting outside the Lightwood house and Magnus nodded again. He was ridiculous in love with Alec and he knew beyond any kind of doubt that by the end of the night, he was going to be at home with some scotch in ice and a broken heart. He was certain he was going to start the next day by deleting Alec’s number from his phone and maybe even considering making different living arrangements for a while.

“Are you ready, Alexander?” he managed to ask as he swallowed hard and had to cough.

Alec looked at him then. Those gorgeous hazel eyes of his piercing through him even if he didn’t even notice. Alec nodded, and rubbed his hands against his trousers. He took a couple of steps and then turned toward Magnus all of a sudden, making him stop.

“Actually…” Alec hesitated, and Magnus dreaded whatever was going to come out of his partner’s mouth. He chided himself, Alec wasn’t his partner, no matter how much he wanted him to be. Magnus took a step closer, they were friends, he could do this, he could support Alec through the night.

“Alexander…”

“I don’t wanna fake date you, Magnus,” Alec spoke in a rush taking Magnus by surprise. He started to take a step back, flight or fight he thought, and he was choosing running away, no matter what. He was already prepared to do it in a few hours anyway. There was no difference if he did it right then. Magnus was dizzy in a second and reacted when a pair of strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and Alec forced him to look at him. “Magnus…Magnus, listen to me…” Alec’s hands were on his face then, making him look at Alec, and then Magnus was back to being lost in Alec’s hazel eyes and he got ready for the final blow. “I don’t wanna fake date you because I wanna date you for real.”

Alec’s face was close to him and Magnus couldn’t breathe.

“I was afraid…I am afraid of what I feel for you, Magnus. I look at you and I see my future with you. I hear your voice and my body wants to stick closer to you and never let go. I want you so bad it hurts…

“Then why this charade, Alexander? Why would you do this to me?” Magnus closed his eyes and turned his back. He put his hands on his hips and turned back to look at Alec in the eyes. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you, how could you not see it?”

Alec moved toward Magnus, cupping his face again and kissing him. All fight left Magnus as he responded to the kiss and held Alec close by his waist.

“I’m so mad at you right now, Alexander, but damn if I love you so damn much,” Magnus kissed Alec this time. Alec said sorry in between kisses and Magnus nodded, melting against him.

“Do you still wanna go inside?” Alec asked in that husky voice of his that got to Magnus and he shook his head. Alec promised to make up some kind of excuse and took Magnus’ hand. They started walking away from the Lightwood house, away from the lie that the night would be. Magnus promised to himself, he’d make a new plan the next day. He’d changed Alec’s name for something corny and would open his house to him.


	5. Day 5 - Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant. Set after the ending of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Celebrating**

“Izzy, everything needs to be perfect tonight and you need to get the hell out of here. I’m sure Simon is dying to see you back at the institute,” Alec protested, earning himself a Lightwood trademarked roll of eyes from his sister and the brightest smile Izzy could give him.

“I can’t believe you’re celebrating a year of marriage, Alec! Simon said something weird mundanes celebrate for that but look, the food is in the kitchen mom made sure to bring it early and she’s keeping Jace busy, so he wouldn’t dream about cockblocking you guys and I’ve made sure all the calls tonight are forwarded to Aline. She’ll make sure to deal with everything that doesn’t need you tonight.”

Alec looked at Izzy and nodded. He knew he was sweating, and his breathing was irregular at that point. He took a few deep breaths and smoothed the fabric of his jacket. He was wearing his usual black this time with a pattern and some embroidery details decorating the hems of the sleeves and the neck and was hoping he could impress Magnus. It’d been too long since they’ve managed to spend some quality time together and it wasn’t that they weren’t trying. There’d been this ridiculous outburst of calls asking for Magnus help. Shadowhunter families in institutes all over the world had been calling him to reinforce their wards to match up those of their family homes back in Alicante.

Izzy threaded her fingers through Alec’s head and gave him a hug before leaving the loft.

Alec moved around the place. He moved the pillows from a chair to the other. He used his sleeve to polish the already shiny statue they kept by the door. All he wanted was for the night to be fine. He only wanted to celebrate with his husband.

It wasn’t long before Magnus was portaling into the loft, looking tired. Alec gave him a tight smile, he didn’t want to push Magnus and he knew the second Magnus found out what he was up to, he’d do everything to not disappoint Alec. He wouldn’t let Magnus do anything he didn’t want to.

“Alexander,” Magnus said his voice softly and Alec smiled a bit more openly and kissed Magnus hello. He took Magnus’ bag from his shoulder and left it in a chair and made Magnus turn, walking him to their room. “What are you doing?”

“Accommodating my plans for tonight,” he responded in a low voice. Once they were standing by their bed, Alec walked into the bathroom and started a warm bath.

“I can get it ready, Alexander, just let me…”

“Nah…not tonight, no magic. I’ve got this,” Alec started undressing Magnus. He removed his jacket then the vest he was wearing. He took a ridiculous amount of time opening each button in Magnus’ shirt and was careful as he untucked it and unbuckled his pants. Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes boring into him with questions and a shiny gleam of mischief. “Is this okay?”

Magnus nodded and Alec noticed his breathing changed as he took his time to pull Magnus’ pants down, briefs and all. He was careful taking his shoes and socks off all at once. Alec was aroused by just seeing his pliant husband letting him do. He took his jacket off and unbuttoned his sleeves, folding them and pulling them up a little bit.

“I don’t want you to change what you planned for us tonight, Alexander,” Magnus said as Alec walked him to the bathroom and wiped his face off any makeup he was wearing. “I know what day it is; I want to celebrate with you…”

“I know…and we will celebrate but first, you’re going to let me take care of you. Besides, I know you love baths as much as you love regular showers, so…let me do this and then, we’ll have dinner, we’ll dance some, and I’ll repeat our vows in your ear, so that you never forget them, but first, you’re going to relax, okay?”

Magnus nodded as Alec poured some bath bubbles and helped Magnus into the tub.

He’d never be able to explain this, but he loved when he could do little things for Magnus. They’ve come such a long way. And here they were, a year after getting married, after bringing down more than one old tradition by his own people and rubbing it on their faces. Magnus rested his head against the shower and closed his eyes, and Alec kneeled by the tub, using a small towel to start scrubbing Magnus slowly, and pouring water on Magnus’ shoulders.

Alec felt something warm running through his body as he watched Magnus. He loved this man and the words got caught on his throat as he thought about it. Magnus was lying in the tub naked in front of him, body and soul. He wasn’t wearing any makeup, allowing Alec to remove it without a fuss, his hair was falling over his face and neck, and was letting Alec do as he wished. Trusting him.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and brought it to his lips. The soft kiss made Magnus look at him and Alec saw the tiredness had evaporated and had been replaced by a want that Alec knew he matched.

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus used the same hand Alec had kissed to cup Alec’s face and then move it to his neck. He moved forward and gave Alec the sort of kiss only their room witnessed. Alec responded in kind before Magnus was pushing him into the tub with him. He should’ve felt bad about it, but he just laughed, wholeheartedly, before diving back to kiss Magnus.

They could use a little bit of magic to warm up the food later. They could wait a bit longer to dance and promise their endless love all over again. This, being with Magnus, allowing each other the intimacy that was so intertwined into their everyday lives, that was everything to him, and it was just another reason for them to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Much love!


	6. Day 6 - Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Set after Alec gets hurt by the Owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not heated

Hurt/Comfort

It’d been forty-eight hours since they managed to get Alec back to the Institute. After the Owl had pierced Alec’s chest with his own arrow, it’d been a matter of hurrying up. Isabelle and Luke had arrived at the alley and they’d called up for a portal while Magnus managed to get Catarina. They were going to need all the help they could, from the Nephilim or anyone willing to give it. It was a literal matter of life and death.

Magnus remembered those forty-eight hours in a blur. He remembered Maryse somewhere in the same room. He could feel the warmth of Catarina’s magic as he was certain she used it to soothe Alec before starting to heal him. He could recall the torture it was to hear the crack of the bones as they had to push the arrow all the way to the back, Catarina working hand in hand with the Silent Brothers so that Alec wouldn’t die. He could see the way the skin finally knitted itself and how it disappeared at the slowest pace imaginable to his now unmagical eyes.

Time had truly slow down if the one thing he couldn’t recall was how long it’d been since he’d last flashed his cat eyes, even if his mind was screaming at him that it hadn’t been so long ago.

Still Alec hadn’t woken up.

Magnus had been sitting by the bed the whole time. He’d told Alec he wasn’t going anywhere, and he wasn’t one to break his promises. He was waiting, eating whatever food either Izzy of Jace provided as they all grieved Clary’s death. Simon had stood by the door at some point, looking utterly lost and unable to speak and Magnus had opened his arms for the young vampire to collapse as he mourned his friend.

Izzy had been quiet and gloom, her usual strength giving way to her pain, in her own way, only for Magnus to see, as she retold the fight to him. Now Clary was gone, there was no body to mourn over and she couldn’t find it in herself to change into her whites to grieve over Clary. Besides, she needed Alec back. She wouldn’t survive without him.

Jace…well, Jace had been a completely different mess. Catarina had had to knock him out at some point for his pain had been too much to bear. He’d killed his own grandmother while he’d been possessed by the Owl, had taunted and almost managed to kill Alec, and had ultimately lost Clary to Lilith. The poor Shadowhunter was in no shape.

Magnus stayed in the infirmary, his stoicism being the axis for him to hold everybody together. Even if he was crumbling inside as the clock kept ticking and Alec remained asleep.

There had been moments—scarce as they’d been—when he’d lacked air as the weight of his pain made him feel like he was drowning. He held Alec’s hand and whispered tender words to him. He told him about that time in Italy when he and Ragnor had crashed one of the noblemen’s balls, or about how star struck he’d been the day he finally decided to introduce himself to Freddy Mercury back in the 70s.

There had been other moments when he’d despaired in the silence of the room, alone with Alec, when nothing could be heard but their breathing.

And then finally, there was a moment as they were reaching fifty hours of Alec sleeping when the young Shadowhunter had moved his finger, just a flicker, if anything, and Magnus’ heart had almost come out through his mouth, only for Alec’s fingers to go limp back against his hand, but it didn’t matter, Magnus could wait a bit longer.

Sometimes he blamed himself. He was Magnus Bane, there wasn’t a healer like him. Well, there hadn’t been. And he wasn’t _that_ Magnus Bane anymore.

“If only I had my magic when it happened, I could’ve saved you, my love,” he whispered to Alec at some point, and leaned his head close to Alec’s hand, closing his eyes and dozing off.

Alec moved his hand just enough to rub Magnus’ temple. Magnus opened his eyes and stood up as Alec struggled to open his eyes and coughed, wincing at the pain he was surely feeling.

Magnus grabbed a cup of water from the side of the bed and offered it to him to drink it through the straw. Alec took a sip or two, it didn’t matter. Alec was awake.

“It wasn’t your fault, Magnus…” Alec almost coughed as he moved his hand to grab Magnus. “Please…you saved….Jace…you saved me…please…”

Magnus nodded even if he disbelieved Alec’s words and stored that somewhere in his mind for when he could actually work through it. Right then, the only thing that mattered was that Alec was awake.

Magnus kissed Alec’s hand, then his forehead. He held onto him more for his own sanity than anything else. He finally pulled his phone out and called Izzy letting her know Alec was awake.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec managed to say before a coughing fit started and Magnus’ eyes welled with tears and his breathing picked. He nodded and responded by talking Alec into calming down and relaxing again, just in time for Izzy and their mom to walk in.

Magnus watched the Lightwood women as they embraced Alec as much as they could and then Maryse was on the phone letting Robert and Max know while she looked at them with a tenderness he never thought she could direct at him, and he was still holding Alec’s hand and not letting go. He wanted her to know that.

“I’ll call Catarina, you just wait, Magnus,” Izzy said and walked outside with Maryse as the Lightwood matriarch continued speaking on the phone.

Magnus sat back on his now familiar chair a hand holding Alec’s the other moving through Alec’s hair. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus spoke in Alec’s ear, and kissed his ear.

Alec squeezed his hand in response.

If a rebel tear made its way out, Magnus mused, that’d be for only them to know, no one was the wiser and the one he needed was already back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. Much love.


	7. Day 7—Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere between Magnus and Alec dancing in Havana and before Magnus lost his magic. Sort of canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Day 7—Dancing**

He’d been trying, like really, truly trying, but it was just not working.

Alec sighed and fell down on the floor. He’d managed to secure a dancing studio and had even persuaded Dot to teach him how to dance and the poor warlock had been trying herself because apparently Alec Lightwood could learn how to shoot a five-arrows type of bow but had two left feet and couldn’t coordinate a couple of dancing steps.

He’d been practicing all afternoon, having managed to escape from Izzy’s watchful eye and the institute security, and he still hadn’t been able to complete the dance at all.

Dot had left him a video with simple instructions to follow and even that had been a mess.

Alec crawled to one of the walls and grabbed a bottle of water—one of the many habits he’d ended picking from Simon of all people—and drank half of it in one go. He wanted to surprise Magnus, having a night off where they could go dancing and Magnus wouldn’t have to be embarrassed, like back in Havana.

Alec’s face turned a fiery pink at the memory of his terrible dancing. Even the salon’s hostess had tried to cheer him up, telling him he was of Hispanic ascent, he could do it—stereotypes much, huh—but he had been already way too embarrassed to even consider it. One look at Magnus and that had been another thing his boyfriend was good at. When Magnus danced, it was like he belonged to another world. Magnus was graceful where Alec was a mess. Magnus moved with cadence and expertise where Alec could barely consider himself an amateur.

He downed the rest of the water and stood up again. If he could face and defeat a greater demon—take that Azazel—then, he could learn how to dance.

“One, two, three, four,” he muttered as he followed the steps. He couldn’t get to move his hips yet, but he’d managed—eventually—.

“I thought I could find you here…” Alec turned to the door startled. Magnus was standing there, watching him, and he almost tripped and fell down all over again. He was flushing fiercely and didn’t even try to utter a sound as he was sure the gibberish wouldn’t have made any sense. Alec clenched his teeth, he’d been made.

Magnus came to stand by his side and offered him his hand. Alec closed his fist a couple of times undecided, until Magnus urged him to do take his hand and he did it.

Magnus moved in complete silence, bringing Alec toward his body, one hand rising with Alec’s and the other wrapping around Alec’s waist. He opened that hand, forcing their bodies closer, until they were chest to chest. Magnus lifted his head enough to notice the furious flush and the pink ears Alec sported. He still didn’t make a sound, until his head was almost resting against Alec’s shoulder.

“One, two, three, four,” Magnus said in a low voice. Alec was too rigid against him, and it took his beloved a few of counting until he finally started moving. It wasn’t still dancing, but it was falling into the beat of the count. He rubbed his hand on Alec’s back until the tension left Alec’s body slowly and his movements were less stilted.

Magnus sighed against Alec’s shoulder and kissed it.

“You’ve progressed so much, Alexander; I’m proud of you,” Magnus said in Alec’s ear, not daring to move. Alec was holding on to him by their joined hands, while his other one still hanging somewhere down his body.

“How did you know?” Alec asked, same position, not trying to look at Magnus, making him shake his head.

“Dot said she needed this place but didn’t say what for. I found out one time I was walking by from a client’s and saw you two walking in, your glamor was good, but there’s no way I wouldn’t have known it was you,” Magnus explained as he started drumming the count with his fingers on Alec’s back.

“Of course, you own the place…” Alec said as he stopped moving. He used his free hand to cover his eyes and took a step back, moving away from Magnus.

“I’m sorry, Alexander…I didn’t know about this…I just wanted…”

“I wanted to invite you back to Havana or somewhere else to dance, and I wanted to learn how to do it, I guess I suck too much at it,” Alec’s air left him in one go and he sat back down on the floor. “Doesn’t matter anymore, I guess, I haven’t gotten any better.”

Magnus crouched in front of him and lifted Alec’s head, looking at him in the eye. Alec was tired and wary. It was clear he wanted to be everywhere but there.

“Tell you what, keep practicing and we’ll go back to at some point, you’ll dance if you feel like it, not because of me. Right now, though, you and I are going home, and I’m going to ravish you just to show you how much I’m loving that you wanted to learn how to dance for me,” Magnus offered, and Alec gave him a weak smile.

“I’ve got a better offer,” Alec whispered. He propped himself forward, toward Magnus, and he watched as he lost his balance and fell on his ass. Alec hovered over him, leaning in a kiss. “I’m frustrated and mad that I can’t do this, but you ravishing me? That we can do right here, right now. It might make me hate this place less,” Magnus opened his legs, making room for Alec and snapped his fingers, darkening the windows and locking the door.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded. Magnus kissed him, deep and yearning. He had a mission now, to make Alec forget, to give him nice memories of this place that had him so distressed. He’d show him how he appreciated his efforts, and they’ll talk. Eventually. “How about we start with the ravishing?”

“I’m glad to know you’re here for me and not for the mirrors,” Alec laughed and Magnus pocked him on the side. They kissed long and hard. They responded to each other in a way that was familiar yet brand new. Alec might not be able to dance conga or even the Macarena, but loving Magnus, that was a dance he was quite good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm closer to catching up. Thank you for reading. Much love!


	8. Day 8—Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere after the ending of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not betaed.

**Clothes**

“You look amazing, Darling!” Magnus said as he took Madzie’s hand and made her spin around. Ever since they’d started preparing Maryse’ and Luke’s ultra-mundane wedding, Magnus had been in charge of their clothes. Madzie had done such a good great job at Magnus’ wedding that there hadn’t been a doubt as to who would be the flower girl at Luke. It was also true that they weren’t going overboard with the whole affair. There were no Shadowhunters or Downworlders invited beyond their tiny group. No officials or Clave representatives. Mundane as it was—and well, what better way to do it, really—they’d called in Brother Zacharia to have a formal witness, but other than that, it was all a matter of being with family and friends.

Which was why Magnus had been going crazy making sure every outfit was tailored to perfection. Okay, having a mundane wedding was awesome, it’d just be even better if only he could use his magic for something. Relying on seamstress was proving to be a test to his patience.

“You’re overthinking again, Magnus,” Catarina chided him from the other side of the room, and he waved a hand dismissing her.

“I’m the High Warlock of Alicante and I can’t use an ounce of my magic for this. How terrible is that!” he complained and sat down, accepting the drink Catarina offered him.

“Maryse and Luke lived a sort of mundane live together when she lost her runes and the only constant in Luke’s life was being half human. Let them have this and enjoy it. Luke is a Shadowhunter again, his wolf was stripped off him, and Maryse, well, all she’s got left is her humanity, so, stop complaining,” Catarina sat next to him as they waited for the seamstress and her team to pick up everything before going back to their workshop.

“I know…it’s just…it was so easy when Alec and I got married, you know?”

“Oh, I know! You set up a whole wedding in less than a day, I remember you saying you weren’t wasting any more time,” she chuckled and stood up as soon as Madzie was back with them and the seamstress—who knew all about the Downworld after her son had been bitten by Maia to save his life—was ready to leave with her.

“Your husband is still undecided about his tux, I’m leaving that with you, let me know of any changes you’d want done,” the woman said, and Magnus thanked her one more time. He opened and closed the portal, then walked to his bedroom. Alec was standing in front of the mirror, his eyes locked on the jacket as he moved left and right to check the fit.

“Everything okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked before Alec turned toward him startled. He was certainly not expecting to see Magnus yet. “Alec?”

“Yeah…yeah…it’s just…” Alec turned back to the mirror and signaled to it with his hands. “I never thought I was going to walk my mom down the aisle, much less to marry Luke, who I can’t stop calling Luke even though he’d been known as Lucian and went back to it once the Shadowhunters accepted him back, and…”

“Stop, stop, Alexander,” Magnus was standing next to him. He knew Alec was at the verge of losing his mind. Between being the Inquisitor, the latest threat of the week, and his mother’s wedding, Alec was overwhelmed. “What’s on your mind?” Magnus asked him. Alec’s sighed and let his head fall forward resting on Magnus’ shoulder.

“I just want everything to be perfect. We proposed to each other and I lost you to Edom at the same time and I want it all to be fine for mom,” Alec confessed. He rubbed his head against Magnus’ then hid it against his neck.

“Funny thing, Catarina and I were talking about this earlier, I was complaining about the slow pace of the preparations, but now I see why. May I?” Magnus made Alec look at him and Alec nodded. Magnus took a step backwards and undid Alec’s necktie, slipping it off his neck. He then smoothed the shoulders of the jacket and pulled it backwards with care, ridding Alec of it. Magnus noticed how Alec closed his eyes and his breathing hitched. He also paid attention to the way Alec’s shoulders relaxed. Magnus gave Alec a kiss on his nose as a reward when he waited for Magnus to hand the jacket and return to him.

Magnus continued with Alec’s shirt, opening each button with care. He gave Alec a kiss on his left side, then another a bit lower, and a third by his hipbone as he slipped down the pants and took them off Alec, leaving him in his open shirt and boxers. Magnus stood up, his fingers slithering up Alec’s right leg. His stillness and patience earned Alec another kiss on the nose.

Magnus took Alec’s ivory shirt off and left it with the rest of the clothes; he snapped his fingers to make them look unworn and ready for the seamstress in a few days. When he returned to Alec, he was looking at Magnus intently, Alec’s hazel eyes giving way to his dilated pupils, and his parted lips were glistening after he licked them slowly.

“Everything will be perfect because we’re doing what you mom wants us to do. These clothes are for us to learn to be patient and grateful for the time we have together. Have you noticed we’re all spending more time close to each other than before? That with Clary returning we’re making sure never to leave anyone out of our sight?” Alec nodded and Magnus put his hands on Alec’s waistband, playing with lowering his boxers.

“Is that why you took the clothes off?” Alec asked low, in a voice that invited Magnus to do more than just talking.

“Nah, I love having you in my arms, preferably naked, you know me,” Magnus lifted his head to reach Alec’s lips, standing just a few millimeters away.

“I’m not fully naked yet…and you’re awfully clothed right now…”

“I’ve been told we’re not supposed to use magic to do anything related to the wedding,” Alec’s brow rose before smiling, openly, his eyes wrinkling.

“I didn’t know these are the clothes you are going to wear for mom’s wedding,” Alec rubbed against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus chuckled, and stayed still as Alec unbuttoned his shirt. “I’m serious Magnus, either take your clothes off right now, or I’m getting dressed again and I’m going to go to my office and not come back until you’re…”

“So bossy,” Magnus tsked at Alec laughing. He liked bossy Alec, much more so when he could forget about things and truly let go. Magnus snapped his fingers and removed his clothes along with Alec’s briefs. “You look amazing, Darling,” Magnus smiled open and bright, not daring tell Alec that he’d used the same words on Madzie a little earlier. He fell in his husbands arms and forgot about the world, while making forget Alec about his own worries and the nonmagical clothes he’d tried on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	9. Day 9—Snowy/Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kind of applies to either canon (w/Magnus not using magic) or AU settings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betted.

**Snowy/Rainy Day**

It was supposed to be an easy three-weekend little vacation to the mountains, and it’d turned out into a full snow trip. Truth was, Magnus didn’t mind it one bit. He was grateful they’d bought everything they needed at the tiny minimarket at the town and they didn’t have to worry about being locked up.

The look in Alec’s face at seeing the snow and the beautiful image it had created in the middle of the night? Well, that had been priceless and worthy of a double page feature in the most read magazine in the entire world.

Alec had behaved like a kid and Magnus had done nothing but encourage him. They’d played out in the snow; they’d made snow angels and Magnus had ended up with wet clothes after Alec had shoved snow under his shirt right down his back. Magnus had screamed—manly, and he’d fight Alec if he told otherwise—but had looked at Alec with fondness and utter love.

Once they’d been inside, they’d taken a warm bath and had dressed in the comfiest clothes they’d brought with them. Alec wearing a warm cow-like onesie that Clary had given him for his birthday had been a delight, and he had put on the fluffiest, soft socks Magnus had managed to procure for him. Magnus was just wearing some comfy sweatpants and an old tee he was sure had belonged to Alec when it’d seen better days.

Now Alec was sitting by the fireplace, all warm and cozy and Magnus’ heart soared.

Magnus prepared some hot chocolate and brought it to Alec, who gave him a kiss before Magnus went back to get a couple of plates filled with marshmallows, Graham crackers, and more chocolate to make some s’mores.

They sat in the comfort that came with being together for some time. They prepared their s’mores and Magnus laughed wholeheartedly at the stories Alec was telling him about his work that week, and Magnus relied stories of the last celebrity that came to his office. Alec almost moaned when he took the first bit of his S’more and Magnus almost lost it as he looked at him. They ate their sweets and drank their chocolate until their bellies hurt.

Magnus loved the way Alec got in between his legs and rested against him, Alec’s back against Magnus’ chest. Magnus cherished the way in which Alec played with his fingers and was marveled at how well their hands fit together.

It didn’t take long for Alec to turn around and kneel in front of Magnus. Alec had kissed him them and had managed to straddle Magnus and make him lie down on the cushions and pillows. The onesie allowed Magnus to move his hands up and down Alec’s body. He’d make sure to ask Clary where he got it, he was in the mood for one for himself.

Alec’s breathing hitched, his pupils dilated, and he whispered his love for Magnus in his ear. Magnus pulled the zipper of the onesie down to find out Alec was commando underneath. That simple action got to Magnus and he almost came right then.

He bit Alec’s lip, and removed the top of the onesie, leaving the rest fall down and around Alec’s waist. Magnus nipped at his lips and then his ear and neck. Alec moved his head to the side in submission, willing and ready for Magnus to take him.

Magnus flipped them over in haste, removed the whole garment off Alec and admired him in all his glory. He loved Alec’s hairy chest, the denture in the middle of his abdomen. He adored Alec’s long legs, and was completely enamored of his cock, now greedy for attention.

Alec shivered and lifted his hips the second Magnus took him in his mouth, its heat making him go insane. He’d been waiting all day for this, for the closeness that being intimate gave them. Alec moaned and groaned in appreciation, and his legs shook right when Magnus licked his sac and pressed against his entrance.

He pleaded Magnus. He asked for more. He promised to return every caress and give even more. Magnus responded in kind. Alec was enticing and vulnerable and Magnus loved to see him like this.

Magnus stopped for endless seconds as he took his clothes off and Alec managed to pass him a bottle of lube he’d hidden somewhere nearby, a fact Magnus was cataloging for later. He did love whenever Alec planned their sexy times ahead of time.

Alec was looking at him with a mix of lust and love in his eyes. And Magnus, being the kind of man he was, didn’t make Alec wait. He layered his cock in lube, and stroked it inviting Alec to come to him. He sat back and waited until Alec straddled him again and this time, it was Alec who grabbed his cock and lined it up, Magnus stared at him, watching Alec’s face change with every emotion and he put some lube on Alec too.

Alec sat on Magnus’ cock, threw his head back, and moaned deep and hoarsely. Magnus took him by the hips and started a rhythm that suited them both. He was hard and soft. He moved his hips up and then stayed still to let Alec move. Their climax wasn’t a surprised. Alec reached his and kept moving, inviting Magnus along, and he responded in kind. Groaning and panting and calling Alec’s name.

Magnus let Alec rest for a moment and got him cleaned with his shirt. He got the two of them settled by the fireplace, on warm rugs, cushions, and pillows, and Alec drifted to sleep, after the tiredness of the day.

Magnus looked at the window then. Snow was falling again, much heavier this time. The big French windows at the cabin gave way to a beautiful sight and he took his phone and snapped a few photos. He was sure Alec would love them come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!


	10. Day 10—Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the SH TV canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beated.

**Cooking**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood couldn’t, for the life of him, cook. That was a fact that anyone could verify. The thing was that, contrary to his sister Izzy, he’d never actually had the need to try, well, that had been until the day when he’d decided to make Grandma’s Trueblood stew for his mom. If it hadn’t been for Magnus, it would’ve been a complete mess. Another thing was that, after it happened and he was back in Idris, there had been a day when he’d asked his mom to make it for him, and even when Maryse was in Brazil starting her new life with Luke, she’d agreed, which brought him to this particular place and time.

His mom’s home in Sao Paulo.

Since his mom had been deruned, and that had been a conversation they’d had at length, what with him being the new Inquisitor and the power he now held, is mom had chosen to keep on living as a mundane. Luke was Head of the Sao Paulo Institute, but Maryse kept living in a house of her own. Magnus had helped her decorate, as soon as she’d chosen it, and Alec couldn’t be happier with the complicit friendship that had developed between those two. In a funny twist of fate, Luke and Maryse had managed to do what Alec and Magnus had talked about one day, and Luke lived with Maryse, even if he still had a room at the Institute.

Alec was moving around the kitchen. He was following his mom’s instructions as he told him what to chop and what to slice. He had an idea about what to do, but it was so much better to do it with her and following her instructions. The highlight of the whole afternoon cooking had been watching Maryse just use the tips of her fingers to drop spices and salt here and there.

“That’s the secret, baby,” she’d told him in a this-is-our-secret kind of way.

They had looked for a brownie recipe online, which in turn, had led to Pinterest and it had been such a funny thing to open an account and start following cooking sites and getting recipes. That’d taken a big part of their time. When they’d finally settled for one, Alec brushed up his Spanish as the recipe was written in it and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed a Spanish lesson like this.

The whole brownies mix was delicious, and it was awesome when he and Maryse licked whatever had been left in the bowl after they’d put the rest in the oven.

The funny thing about the whole afternoon cooking had been that not only had Luke come back home right after they’d finished, but he’d returned with Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace. Well, changing a double date night for a family night wasn’t a bad thing.

“Please tell me your mom helped you make the stew,” Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec had the decency to pretend to be offended.

“I’ll have you know my mom loved the stew I made for her!” Alec snorted, laughing, as Magus hugged him tight. These were the little things he loved about their relationship. The fact that they could go back to whatever stupid thing they’d done, and they could banter without any bad feelings.

Having Magnus this close, while surrounded by his family, that was taking it to a whole different level, one he most definitely enjoyed.

“Come, tell me all about it,” Magnus held his hand as they walked to the living room. Maryse showed her watch to Alec and he showed his phone back, his alarm running its course until they had to take the brownies out of the oven.

They walked hand in hand as Simon was talking about his training with Jace and the kid seemed like he didn’t breathe—Alec knew it was a literal thing, what with Simon being a vampire—but wow, it was something that still impressed Alec, even after all this time knowing him.

Luke offered them some wine and Alec stopped drinking the second his alarm went off and he and his mom went to get the brownies. The look on their face as they smelled the brownies told each the other everything.

“Need any help?” Magnus asked from the door, leaning on it a little.

“We just need to get this to the dining room, Magnus,” Maryse said and Magnus snapped his fingers. Maryse gave him a wide smile and went out to the dining room, excusing herself to give dinner the last touch.

Magus walked to Alec then, pinning him against the counter, breathing him in. Even if he’d washed his hands before, Alec smelled of food, and if he were a wolf, Magnus would bet Alec smelled of happiness and so much love. The Lightwoods were an odd family. They’d fought among them tooth and claw, they held grudges until they found way to make it work—Alec’s relationship with Robert was a good example of it—but at the end of the day, they loved each other so fiercely, it was breathtaking to be a part of them, and be fought and loved like that. Magnus had never had that outside his knit-close circle of friends.

“Did you have fun today, Alexander?” Magnus rubbed Alec’s nose with his and got in his space, close to him.

“I did, it was fun cooking with mom, learning to make this damn stew right,” Alec kissed him, slowly, lovingly. Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips and pecked him one more time.

“Then maybe next time we can do this at home. Do you think Maryse would like that? Maybe I can even help?” Magnus asked and took as step back, offering his hand to Alec.

“She’ll love that, Magnus,” Alec took his hand and gave him a big smile. They walked back out as soon as they heard Maryse calling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	11. Day 11—Finding a Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec found a new companion. TV canon compliant after the show's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed. (Still delayed but steadily writing)

**Finding a Pet**

The last time both Alec and Magnus were in New York visiting Izzy, they’d taken one of their by now usual strolls around down the Riegelmann Boardwalk and walk for a mile at least. The thing was there was this dog following them around. The little creature would hide at some posts and would run to whatever trashcan they used to put away their waste. Magnus noticed poor pup careful and boy was it dreadful. He imagined it could use some grooming and most likely some food too, but the pup wouldn’t stop following them.

They came to a stop at a point where they could see Coney Island further down their walk and Magnus bought a disgusting—this isn’t food, Alexander—hot dog with two sausages. Alec gave him a look and Magnus shook his head. He looked a few meters to their backs until he found a bench to sit. Alec sat down next to him, but Magnus signaled for him to be quiet for a bit longer.

The rascal approached them slowly, looking at Magnus with big eyes. It sniffed the air and drooled, his tongue hanging to the side. Magnus’ brow in surprise as the dog finally let his tongue taste the food. Magnus could make out the heat coming from the animal and its tongue and urged it to take the food, one sausage at a time.

Alec was looking at Magnus with surprise in his eyes and held his hand.

Something settled in Magnus then. The poor pup definitely needed some grooming and a hell of a good bath, if the smell coming out of it was anything to go by. He scrunched his nose, making Alec laugh and made a movement with his hands right in front of his nose. Alec laughed louder at him.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a pet, let alone a dog. I think the last pet I had was Chairman Meow, he was a big, ill-tempered cat, let me tell you, Alexander…” he trailed off, lost in memories that were always at his fingertips but were far away for him to store in order. He couldn’t remember what had happened with the damn cat. He felt warm, softness against his fingers, and let the sensation bring it back to the present.

“I remember when we went to Lisbon, we were walking downtown toward the sea at the Praça do Comércio, and there was this other dog following us around. You didn’t give it any food then,” Alec stated and Magnus shrug in response.

“This one might be different,” Magnus shrugged again, and Alec smiled against Magnus shoulder.

“What’s its name?” Alec asked and Magnus made a little move with his hands to make the pup turn around, maybe he’d catch a look at his privates to determine a name, but there was no way: the pup was too enthusiastic and was jumping around waiting for more food or a pat on the head. Magnus was sure he wouldn’t touch it until every single was extricated of the pup’s fur.

“Let’s get it to one of those animal doctors mundanes are so fond of and we’ll decide,” Magnus stood up, offering Alec his hand. They took a couple of steps and stood up abruptly. Magnus whistled at the dog who turned its head and gave them a funny look. A couple of snaps of his fingers and it was following Magnus until it started to walk right by his side. “Do you think he’d like to be called Luke if it’s a boy? I mean, our Luke is no longer a dog and your people do prefer to call him Lucian…”

“So, we’re replacing our wolf friend for a dog? I bet he’s going to love the dog jokes,” Alec chuckled, and he was the one who whistled then, the pup running around them and to his side. “This one obeys at least,” Alec covered his mouth with his hand and made Magnus stop. “Please don’t ever tell my mom I said this,” he pleaded.

“Your secret is safe with us, my love,” Magnus kissed him softly and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold wet nose touching his hand, but well, they had time to get used to it. He hoped. “I guess we just adopted a dog.”

“I guess we just did,” Alec nodded and gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips. He then whistled and their dog followed them. “We need to call Simon, right?”

Magnus nodded and smiled big and wide, bumping Alec’s shoulder with his. Their new dog at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading and for your kind comments and kudos. Much love!


	12. Day 12—The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Shadowhunters TV canon compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not heated.

**The Perfect Gift**

What can you give to a man who has everything he desires at his fingertips? Quite literally.

Alec had spent days browsing stores with his mom and even checking jewelry with Izzy. Jace and Clary had stopped by at some point and even if Clary was gracious enough to give Alec a wonderful drawing of Magnus to gift him, and he’d make sure Magnus received it, he wanted to get something special for him.

It was already noon and he still didn’t know what to give Magnus on his birthday. Alec took a quick shower—another one, he knew Magnus would’ve been counting had he been in the loft—and once he was dressed, Alec left, walking around New York in search of something that Magnus would consider the perfect gift.

He was visualizing the entire world crossing their fingers for him to find it.

He managed to find a store hidden somewhere nearby Times Square. It took Alec by surprise because he hadn’t realized in his haste that he’d ended up going all the way there. He took a look around and even if the store had quite a number of innovative items, he was sure he’d love to bring home with them sometime later, he picked a pouch and paid for it, hurrying the poor clerk.

He made it home in time to receive the dinner he’d ordered from one of their favorite restaurants about a month or so before and set up the dining table. Everything looked good, it all smelled heavenly, and he hoped it was something Magnus would want. Part of the reason for Magnus to take clients on his birthday was so that he and Alec could spend the time unbothered. The entire Clave knew better than to bother them that night. Their family and friends knew the only reason to call them or come knocking on their door—and they made sure Jace actually heard that—was over a life and death situation. It had been months since they’d managed to have any time for themselves, they were craving solo time.

He left the bag with his purchase on his nightstand and went around the house checking the hour a few times and making sure to take another shower and was thorough with it.

There was something about his relationship with Magnus, the way he’d opened up to the warlock and even if at some point he’d been a jealous idiot thinking of the people who’d been in his place before him, it didn’t take long to learn no one had ever had his place. Magnus had had other relationships, had loved other people—how he’d hated that damn box at some point in his life—but what they had, was only theirs and it was unique, and it was perfect in itself. That realization had put Alec in a place where he was at ease.

Alec thought of that, of how comfortable he’d grown with Magnus.

Alec couldn’t think of one single moment in his relationship with Magnus where he didn’t discover something new about himself, or about the two of them together. Every time he lifted one of Magnus’ layers, he found something that made him fall in love all over again and even deeper.

And Magnus, well, the time when he’d lost his magic had forced them to leave their comfort zone in the rawest, most nerve-wracking way. Alec thought of Asmodeus and shivered. He wouldn’t change any of what had happened to make it there, but Asmodeus would be the one thing he would’ve loved to get rid of himself.

Alec stood up by the bed and stayed still, he hadn’t dressed yet and was wearing only the towel around his waist. He heard Magnus as he came into the loft and realized it was pretty late already and yet, he didn’t move.

He braced himself for whatever would happen in a moment and used a second towel to sort of dry his hair. Alec heard the door of their room opening and turned around, looking at Magnus in the eye.

“Hey, Alexander,” Magnus greeted him and moved toward him, kissing him quickly. Magnus was giving him this look that didn’t say anything but that was always betrayed by how his pupils dilated before his cat eyes shone brightly for Alec. Magnus turned around in a quick movement, but Alec caught him by the arm and made him turn back toward him.

“Magnus look at me, please, look at me,” he cupped Magnus face and moved his fingers down the sharp edges of his cheeks and up to his eyes. There wouldn’t be a day when he didn’t find them fascinating and beautiful. “Don’t hide from me, you know you don’t have to.”

“I know, I just…I’ve been looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you and I come home and look at you…” Magnus moved his right hand over Alec’s chest, up the pectoral and to the shoulder, then he followed the path of his arm all the way to his hand and held it. “I haven’t had you to myself in a while.”

Alec took a deep breath and held back. This was what had been in his mind all that time. They’d been spending time away, always with others, always busy, and he missed Magnus. They needed this.

Alec let go of Magnus and tossed the towels on the floor. He crawled on the bed and turned to lie down; his body pulled up against the headboard. He’d done it all knowing Magnus was watching him. He’d never been an exhibitionist, but with Magnus, he didn’t have any qualms about his nakedness. He loved the way Magnus would look at him. The adoration, the desire burning in his eyes. Alec had developed a kink with Magnus’ cat eyes, with how open Magnus could be when he wasn’t hiding.

Alec reached out for the little bag and threw it at Magnus who caught it without making an effort, and Alec saw the hunger in Magnus’ eyes as he looked at what was in it.

“You were so relieved that one time when you thought I was going to tie you up…that well…I thought…it’d be the perfect time to try it…”

“And you’d let me tie you up, Alexander?” Magnus asked, he was taken aback by Alec’s words and by his bluntness, and so so much by the way Alec opened his legs and bare himself to him.

“It’s more like I’m letting you cuff me to the bed or whatever, but yeah, I’m willing to let you have your way with me, love.”

Magnus closed his eyes then and breathed deep in his chest. He took his clothes off and looked at Alec’s eyes so open and telling. He touched Alec’s feet and moved his fingers up Alec’s leg until he was well in between Alec’s legs and noticed how hard it was for Alec to breathe; how willing he was. He allowed his free hand to move to Alec’s hip, his left hand holding onto the handcuffs for a long time.

This was the kind of thing nobody told Alec about. The kind of trust and intimacy that could happen between two people who’d finally found each other and made the everyday decision of loving each other. It was the sensation of Magnus’ skin on his, the warmth in his breath as he whispered words of love and promises of taking care of him. Alec’s apprehension blew out the window the instant Magnus lips reached his collarbone, then his neck and ultimately, his lips.

“Alec…”

“Happy birthday, Magnus.”

Alec let go of his thoughts and gave in as Magnus understanding the implicit ‘I trust you’ in his words and didn’t even flinch when Magnus cuffed him and pulled his hands up. Alec forgot about the food and the days before Magnus’ birthday. He was giving himself to Magnus, the only thing he truly had for him. Magnus had everything at a snap of his fingers but what they had, their love, it was something that was freely given every single second of every day. Magnus called him ‘perfect’ then, and Alec smiled, his mouth looking for Magnus’ for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	13. Day 13—Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Set within the Unexpected universe (stand alone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.
> 
> This was a hard one to write. It all led to this. Hope it makes sense.

**Carrying**

Starting a family together wasn’t a hard decision to make. They’d found a surrogate and she had made them part of the whole process. Both Alec and Magnus had gone with her to every doctor appointment, they’d kept every single ultrasound and had stuck them to their fridge. The entire clan of family and friends had gotten together to help them set up the nursery and even baby proof the entire loft.

It had been a quest, the whole thing. From interviewing women to be their carrier, to the excitement that was that both Clary and Izzy were willing to donate their eggs so that both Alec and Magnus could be a parent, to going to the clinic and inseminating Clary’s eggs with Alec’s sperm—and the whole Alec and Clary combination had had them laughing for weeks—, and Izzy’s with Magnus’ and to implant them on Lisa—who they’d loved from the beginning—to finding out both eggs took and they were expecting twins. Everything, the whole rollercoaster had been fine, and they’d taken it all in stride.

The hardest thing they’ve done so far, is waiting. Lisa had begun labor a few hours ago and both Alec and Magnus were beyond themselves. It wasn’t only that they were coming and going, helping in every little thing she might need, or the doctors or nurses might instruct; they’d been pros at the prenatal classes after all. It was the fact that Lisa had carried their kids for months and they were about to have them in their arms, and their little family was about to be complete. They were so ready for it but at the same time so not ready.

Alec paced. Whenever he walked out of the room during the few minutes when Lisa managed to get some respite, Alec would walk up and down the hallway, as silent as he could. Magnus would just talk; he’d tell Lisa stories of his native Indonesia and about how he’d met Alec. And the two of them would hold hands whenever Lisa had a contraction, and they would hold her hand as time passed by and a few hours became almost half a day, and they would get to know their nurses by name and their doctor would pat their backs and tell Lisa she was so strong.

That had been when Magnus couldn’t talk anymore. Paying for the entire surrogacy had been an easy thing to do, as he and Alec were successful in their jobs and had enough savings. Agreeing to help Lisa beyond the birth and for a few months until she was fully recovered, had been something they didn’t think too much. And yet, how can you repay—truly—the one person who was giving you a part of her so that your life was everything you wanted. Lisa might be carrying their babies—and Magnus couldn’t wait to see one of them with Alec’s beautiful bright hazel eyes and Clary’s red hair, or Izzy’s dark locks and his own dark skin—, but Magnus would always carry her in his heart.

And so, he came to her, at a time where the doctor announced the babies were ready to come out and meet them and told her so. Magnus grabbed her hand as Alec stood next to them, waiting for her to push and for the doctor and nurses to do their thing. Magnus whispered encouraging words to Lisa, told her how grateful he and Alec were, how their hearts were full of love for her, and how they would tell their kids of the gift she had given them. Of the gift she had been to them.

Magnus promised to never forget her, to cherish her, and keep her in his memory, as she pushed and screamed and one by one their babies came out—boys!—and the nurses brought them to Alec and Magnus to hold them against their chest, and they stayed close to Lisa, crying and smiling, and showing her the miracle she carried for them.

And then, all of a sudden, nothing had been hard. They held their babies and then exchanged them to be able to see them and they saw no difference between them. They were both perfect, and they both had a patch of hair on their heads, and they were both red and wrinkled and oh so beautiful, Magnus thought.

Then the nurses took them again from them and got them ready. There were birth certificates to sign and Lisa needed to rest. Magnus kissed her forehead and her cheek, and Alec held her hand and cried next to her and he told her how grateful he was, how he would always hold her dear in his heart and Lisa smiled, bright and gleeful, like sunshine and told them everything was good and perfect. Carrying their babies had been her own miracle and she was so happy for them, because Alec and Magnus were going to be great parents and their twins would be so loved, and that was all she wanted.

It wasn’t until later when Mama Lightwood and the others were visiting and holding their babies that Magnus could see their future unfold, and he was confident that it didn’t matter what would happen, it wouldn’t be hard at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Day 14—Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere between Season 2 and 3 of the show. Also, Madzie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Cuddles**

It’s too quiet, Magnus thought, walking into his loft, a few bags of takeout hanging from his hands. He turned to look at Catarina and shrugged when her eyebrow rose as if questioning about the silence.

Earlier that day, Catarina had come to Magnus asking for advice, and to let Madzie spend time with him. Alec had come home to eat something and had stayed once he said hi to Madzie and had spent whatever long playing boardgames, even a video game Simon had introduced them too—go Mario!—and Magnus and Catarina had left to get some food and take their sweet time talking. After all, it’d been a while since they’d spent any quality time together.

Magnus and Catarina left the food in the kitchen and went about the loft, Catarina up to the terrace, Magnus through the rooms, looking for them. Magnus stopped by the door of Madzie’s room—it was hers after all that time, no longer for any guests—and his heart got caught in his throat. Alec was lying in the bed with little Madzie in his arms and they were both asleep. Madzie’s hands were holding on to Alec’s shirt while his arms were wrapped around her protectively. They were both barefoot and there was a book lying by Madzie’s back. Magnus turned off the TV and watched them for a little longer.

When Magnus heard Catarina coming to them, he put his fingers on his mouth, signaling to be quiet and opening the door just enough for her to see. The smile on her face mimicked Magnus’ thoughts.

Catarina closed the door again and walked back the kitchen where she and Magnus kept talking for a long while. It was nice and comforting, knowing their favorite people was asleep comfortably at home.

“Is it okay if Madzie spends the night? I really don’t want to wake her up,” Catarina asked Magnus when it was a little too late for her to stay.

“What time is your shift tomorrow?”

“Night, I already have a sitter, so I can come get her in the morning?”

“Nah, I have the morning off, l’ll bring her to you after Alec goes to the Institute,” Magnus said as Catarina picked out her things.

“Thanks for today, I really needed some you and me time, and it looks like they did too,” Catarina smiled at Magnus and put her hand on his arm. “He’s so good with her, he’ll make a great dad one day,” she finished and patted Magnus on the arm before leaving.

Magnus nodded to the empty room and enjoyed the silence. It was all so different from before he met Alec. Yes, his loft was full of people coming and going, asking for his services, but then came Clary and with her this new generation of Shadowhunters that had taken his life by storm. And along had come Madzie and the love Alec had for her was beyond what a warlock like Magnus could’ve hoped for; not after so many years of animosity and having to survive in a world that wasn’t kind to his people.

He sighed deep and went to his room, taking his time showering and then getting ready for bed. He thought about waking Alec up or something, but decided it wasn’t worthy. He changed his silk pajama bottoms for some cotton ones and put on an old black shirt, he was sure it was Alec’s as it fell long down his waist and walked to Madzie’s room.

They were still fast asleep but now Alec was lying on his back and Madzie was lying half on top of him, her tiny hand still clutching at Alec’s shirt. Magnus used his magic to get them changed in comfy pajamas without disturbing them and he climbed the bed, lying down on Alec’s other side.

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent and allowing warmth spread in his chest. Catarina was right, Alec would make a great dad one day, he was already a wonderful partner and even if they still had a long way to go together, they were doing okay. Well, for a Shadowhunter and a Warlock, they were doing more than okay. He cuddled against Alec and smiled when Alec closed his arm around his shoulder by instinct, making Magnus feel secure and reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Day 15—Oblivious Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Bartender Alec and Famous Designer Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Any mistakes is mine alone.

**Oblivious Crush**

Magnus walked into the club and went straight to his table at the VIP area, right across from the dance floor and high enough that there was a direct clear line of sight from the bar. He was dressed in a perfectly crafted long coat without a shirt and those pants seemed painted on his body, leaving very little to one’s imagination and so much to be desired. As always, he was alone, never bringing anyone but friends with him. Friends that would hover around him, offer him a taste from their drinks or would show him someone that caught their attention somewhere in the place, but not a friend that would touch him, or kiss him, or do anything inappropriately public.

Alec sighed from the bar. He had already memorized Magnus’ order and had it ready in no time and was sending Maia to the VIPs to give them their drinks, while he cleaned around his area and started taking new orders from the patrons.

He would steal glances at Magnus from afar when the other wasn’t looking and thought that while Magnus looked like a God to be worshiped, he really wanted something else. It wasn’t that Alec didn’t lust after one Magnus Bane, best friend of his boss, but that he wanted so much more.

Alec wanted the long nights talking with their hands intertwined as their planned their vacation together, or long baths in a big tub with candles around, and the scent of sandalwood that he’d come to associate with Magnus, as Magnus would lie against his chest as Alec helped him relax after an stressful day at work. Alec wanted to cook for him and finger feed him if necessary, to make promises of unending love and received them in exchange. He wanted to grow old by Magnus’ side, surrounded by their children, and grandchildren.

Yet, Magnus was Raphael’s most trusted friend and he was off limits. Magnus was this famous designer that had been seen having afternoon tea with the current royalty living in New York while the latest gossip columns had his picture everywhere. He was unattainable and unreachable and so far out of Alec’s league, that Alec was content with being able to steal glances of him from across the club.

“You’re mean, Raphael,” Magnus said as he drank Alec’s tall frame in. “You called me here tonight, claiming an emergency, and all you’ve done is put him in my line of sight, the night where he’s showing off his tats. That’s cruel of you brother,” he sentences as he turned.

Alec was wearing the sleeveless tank top Raphael made them wear whenever there were a bachelorette party—or two—happening in the club and Magnus knew the effect Alec had on everyone around. Alec would always smile bright and happy, showing off his perfectly lined teeth, or the wrinkles around his eyes as he laughed aloud. Jace was the looker, he would admit that, but Alec was the one who kept the ladies coming for more drinks.

Magnus wasn’t a fool. Alec wasn’t slightly interested in them, but alas, Alec wasn’t interested in anyone, and it pained Magnus to know that no matter how much he wanted Alec, the man wouldn’t even look at him twice.

It didn’t matter that Alec knew how he liked his martinis and made them to perfection. It didn’t matter that whenever Magnus were to come to the club, he was always present, and Raphael would always make sure they could exchange a word or two. Alec didn’t want him, not the same way Magnus wanted him.

“You really are blind if you can’t see what you have in front of you, Magnus. He looks at you like you’ve hung the sun, the moon and every fucking star in the sky, and you can’t see it,” Raphael answered back, and he lifted his arm, signaling the bartenders for another round.

Magnus moved his hand dismissing him. Raphael knew of his crush for Alec and how it had slowly but surely grown to tender affection. Magnus loved to hear them at closing time as Alec and Jace talked, more brothers than lovers—and thank the gods he finally knew they weren’t together—and their sister was a big part of their conversation. He was dying to meet the darling Isabelle one day, but her job as forensic coroner wouldn’t give her a break.

It had been six months since he’d met Alec and his love for him grew every day, it grew with Alec’s strong arms as he brought kegs of beer from the back storage or was called to the tables to pop the champaign open because ladies wanted to see him flex his arms and fulfill their sick fantasies of going with him for the night. Magnus had seen men and women lusting after Alec alike, and he was jealous of them because they could get a side smile from Alec or a full laugh when Magnus wouldn’t even dare come close to him.

“Don’t say that, Rapha, please, don’t say that,” Magnus closed his eyes. He’d be in trouble if he allowed himself the luxury of believing Raphael’s words, even if it was already too late as a sliver of hope found a tiny hole in his heart where to attach itself to.

“You won’t see it because you’re too afraid. Taste your drink and tell me he didn’t make it to exactly what you like or even better. Tell me he doesn’t send you that drink Maia is serving you in the most expensive glass we have to offer and that no one else gets. Tell me he’s not looking at you now that he thinks you’re not looking and tell me you don’t see your feelings reflected in his eyes.”

“Why are you doing this? Why would you give me hope?”

“Because you deserve it and I don’t know anyone as worthy of you as he can be. And he, much like you, is so oblivious that if I were to have this same conversation with him, he’d say the same things you’ve just said.”

Raphael gave him a smug face and Magnus used the distraction of pretending to be looking at him to take a look at the bar where Alec stood. Alec was reaching up for a bottle of vodka and his muscles flexed, his arms displaying his ink, artfully placed down his arms and Magnus could even noticed more ink on his back from what he could pick as Alec’s shirt came out of his pants as he lifted his arm.

“Oblivious, huh?” Magnus asked and Raphael stood up. He kissed Magnus on the forehead and offered to have someone cover for Alec if he so decided not to be an idiot anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 🥰 🥰


	16. Day 16— Kemonomimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set within the SH TV canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Kemonomimi**

Alec took the box in his hand and frowned. Magnus had left a message written in his tidy handwriting asking to please be open-minded, open the box, and then let Magnus know about what was inside by the time he came home.

Alec looked at soft plush fabric covered in silk paper and turned his head to the side.

When he pulled it out, he realized it was a pair of beautiful black cat ears perfectly positioned and stuck to a hair band that was equally soft as the ears. There were some gloves that resembled the paws of a cat and were so soft Alec had to try them against his skin, and he did, rubbing the material against his face. When he inspected the box, he found a tail, long and black, designed around a belt that could be placed around one’s waist. A man, for the looks of it.

Alec places all the elements on top of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He’d been wearing all black, not the usual light grey tees he wore when he wasn’t working. He turned around, measuring himself somehow. He looked at the ears, paws, and tail and decided to try them on.

The belt with the tail adjusted perfectly around his waist and he liked how it looked falling down his back and against his legs. He put on the paws, the material giving way to his fingers as the tips were open and Alec couldn’t help it. He smiled at the softness. Finally, he put on the ears, fitting them under his hair, only the ears were noticeable as the headband disappeared.

He turned to the sides, watching the whole thing and had to fight the meek that was threatening with escaping his lips.

Alec went to Magnus’ dresser in a sudden move he knew he might regret later and looked for the old eyeliner pencils he knew Magnus had kept even after he recovered his magic. He painted a dark dot in the center of his nose and whiskers on his cheeks and smiled, mimicking a purr.

If Jace and Izzy saw him, they’d never let him live that one down.

Magnus, well, Alec’s thoughts of Magnus made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Alec knew about the kemonomimi. He and Magnus had spent weeks looking for this online but this one, the cat, it was for Magnus to wear at a cosplay even they’d talked about going. Alec was still wearing for his own dragon kemonomimi to arrive. But this was so sweet and nice as he looked at it, and he couldn’t wait for Magnus to ear it and flash his cat’s eyes.

Alec was startled at the thought. He looked at his hands with the soft paws and then at his feet still bare and thought of the shoes they had to pick up that same week. Magnus had told him about wearing the entire ensemble with a black tux, shirt and tie. Magnus was going to look gorgeous on it, and he, well, Alec looked at himself and smiled. He looked silly, although he was sure Magnus would call him cute.

He yawned and climbed in bed. He didn’t care about taking the kemonomimi off and ended up falling asleep, curled around a pillow.

That was how Magnus found him. Alec was snoring softly, and Magnus sat down on the chair by the bed just to watch him. He had no idea telling Alec to check the box would lead to this, and by the Angel that he loved the way Alec looked. He had whiskers and a round nose painted on his face and the paws and the ears gave him an anime-like look and Magnus found him adorable.

He left the bags he’d brought with him by the bed. Alec’s dragon kemonomimi had arrived that day and the store had called Magnus to pick it up. He had also brought their tuxedos and the shoes. He was now certain he’d conjured some dragon wings for himself if only Alec agreed to wear the cat outfit for the cosplay con or at home.

Well, he thought, Alec in an animal cosplay was a newly found kink he was willing to revisit later on, for now, he was content with knowing Alec loved him so much he’d be willing to cosplay just to make Magnus happy, and was even happier with the knowledge that Alec was so comfortable on his own skin, he didn’t mind trying out things like kemonomimi.

Perhaps the sexy outfit Magnus had bought for Alec a while ago was the next step for them and he would finally see it on Alec. He certainly couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	17. Day 17—Embarrassing secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters TV canon compliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super delayed but it's been super busy. Hope you like it even if it's not betaed.

**Embarrassing secret**

Well, Magnus was blushing. Alec took a look at him and Magnus turned his head to the side, as if he were trying to hide. Alec tilted his head and lowered his body toward him observing him, his hands behind his back.

Alec was a little amused at seeing Magnus walking around at a quick pace, not knowing where to put his books or parchments and yet, most certainly doing his best to not look at Alec.

“Magnus, stop, talk to me,” Alec pleaded in a low voice, but Magnus shook his head and scurried away from the living room and went upstairs to the terrace to hide.

Alec watched him go for a few seconds until Magnus disappeared and he heard the door to the terrace close and he moved toward the coffee table. There was a pretty nice box on it. It was mahogany if he could go by the dark color of it, but the carvings were extricated and elegant. He loved it, and he realized it was one of the many boxes in which Magnus kept his memories.

Alec couldn’t lie to himself, looking at the camera now brought a whole set of muddy emotions as he remembered his fallout with Magnus the one time he acted on his jealousy and went through Magnus’ stuff without his knowledge.

He sighed. He wouldn’t be who he was if he didn’t learn a thing or two whenever he screwed up.

He took the spiral stairs up to the terrace, one at a time, until he opened the door and saw Magnus sitting at the big chair, his eyes were closed but Alec could notice the tightness of his lips and the frown. Alec never wanted to see Magnus like that.

He came to Magnus and helped him lie on the sofa and sat down, holding Magnus’ legs across his lap. Alec touched Magnus’ left over the pants softly, following what he imagined was the pattern of the fabric. He was thinking about where Magnus might’ve bought them, how long he’d had them for.

“Feeling better?” Alec asked and Magnus covered his eyes with his arms, crossing them over, not looking at Alec. He simply sighed and waited for Magnus to talk to him.

“Did you see the box downstairs?” Magnus asked, still not looking at him, and Alec hummed his assent. “Remember when you said you’d be lucky if one of your arrowheads ended up in my box of memories?” Alec pouted then and was grateful Magnus wasn’t looking at him. He hummed again and waited. “Well, I don’t want you to feel like that and so, I bought that box for our memories together…”

Alec stopped his movements and looked at Magnus. He was still covering his eyes with his hands and Alec squeezed Magnus’ legs just enough for Magnus to look at him. His heart was hammering against his chest, and he didn’t even know whether it was because he was scared shitless or if he was about to burst out of happiness.

“What do you mean a box for our memories together?”

Magnus sighed and sat down, crossing his legs and close to Alec. He held his hand and Alec let him, pulling his eyes off Magnus’ face and down to their joined hands.

“I mean, I want us to fill that box with smaller things and then, I started doing it and I realized I had enough things to fill it all up and now I need a new box for us.”

Alec swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

“Why is that a bad thing? I mean, I walked in and you were kind of hiding, like you didn’t want me to know,” he said in almost a murmur and then Magnus lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“I’ve been working on the box for weeks, always when you weren’t at home. The second I realized I’d ended up filling it up with things, I felt…embarrassed, you know? Like it was supposed to be ours, not mine…and then…”

Alec kissed him, and it wasn’t the kind of peck that they would grace each other with all the time. It was the kind of kiss that would to every single part of their body and set it alight. It was the kind of kiss that made your toes curl and a wolf howl. Alec gave it all he had, hoping Magnus would understand.

“Would you show me?” Alec asked and Magnus nodded, their foreheads pressed together, their breathings mingling. Alec was elated. Magnus had enough memories of just him to fill a whole box, and every day they made more that could fill lots of boxes. When he was old, he would sit down with Magnus and revisit each of those memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. Day 18—Late Night Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Set in the world of prompt 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Late Night Craving**

Magnus had gone home and had hidden from everyone for days. He’d called his studio and ha given instructions of bothering him only if—and it was a big if—there was a fire and they couldn’t save themselves. He did allow Catarina to call him and check on him every now and then, but he was brooding. He needed his whiskey on the rocks and time to lick his self-inflicted wounds.

Only he would fall for someone who was as emotionally unavailable as he himself was. It didn’t matter that Raphael had spoken for Alec; it was all too good to be true.

That night, Alec had ended his shift and had gone home too late. He’d known because he’d stayed in Raphael’s office until ungodly hours of the morning and he’d heard Jace and Alec come in, bring in that night’s money and share their hard-earned tips. Alec had been quiet as Jace complained about the guy with the long hair who’d tried to get a feel of his eyes. Magnus’ heart had skipped a beat or two at hearing Alec’s laughter but didn’t dare interrupt them.

‘Magnus was around, did you talk to him?’ Jace had asked Alec and he figured Alec had shaken his head as he didn’t hear him speak. ‘Let’s go home, brother,’ Jace had said and then it’s been all quiet again.

Raphael had come in a hurry not too long after asking Magnus if he’d talked to Alec and he’d shaken his head in shame this time. He’d stayed in Raphael’s private room, the place he’d made for himself whenever he needed to take a break and could close the door while maintaining the office open for them.

The look of disbelief Raphael gave him got

him quiet. He didn’t need Raphael’s reproachful looks when he was beating himself so hard anyway.

He hadn’t answered the phone in days. any email that wasn’t urgent was left unanswered. He was crawling in his imagination picturing every scenario in which everything could fail, and the only thing Magnus could find was possibilities.

Alec might be interested. He might want to give them a try. Alec was probably shy, and the bartending allowed him to wear a mask to convey confidence. Alec might want to get to know Magnus.

It was torture. Thinking of every new possible scenario and holding on to it as if it were a lifesaving ring.

_Rapha, what’s Alec’s address?_

_No._

_Rapha, I swear to God if you don’t tell me I’m coming to your goddamn house and I’m going to get it out of you after I kick your goddamn ass!_

_About fucking time._

Magnus was startled for total of a second or two and then heard his phone ping with a text message with an address in Carroll Gardens. One look at it in Google maps and he was faced with a beautiful brownstone. Magnus sighed. He needed a plan.

_Just gave him the night off. Don’t make me regret it, Hermano._

It took him a couple of hours to get ready and another hour to get some takeout food and make it to the house. Magnus didn’t dare thinking about how long it’d taken him to grow the balls to go all the way to Alec’s; all he knew was that it was pretty late already. Jace was at the club, their sister was working. Magnus needed to do something about it right then, otherwise, he’d never have the courage.

He hesitated, thinking about what to say. What if Alec was inside with his boyfriend? What if Alec wasn’t interested at all?

He looked at Raphael’s text message and a warmth spread over his chest. Raphael was looking after Alec and threatening him who was his brother. Rapha would never put him in a situation in which Magnus would be in danger, especially when his heart was at stake and much less after his history.

And yet, there was this need growing inside, this hope that was the biggest threat to his sanity. If anything Raphael had told him was right, then he wanted to keep Alec forever.

Magnus took a deep breath and looked for the Lightwood name and rang the bell. He waited for a few minutes and was about to leave, if Alec wasn’t home or wouldn’t answer, then it was for something, right? But then, as he took a step back, he heard Alec saying hello and Magnus was frozen in the spot.

“Alexander…”

“Magnus?”

There was a bright, amazing ray of sunshine shining for Magnus right then, almost at midnight and it happened thanks to Alec knowing his name and calling him by it. He cleared his throat and cleaned his hands—as much as he could as he was holding the takeout bags in them—and answered.

“Yes, it’s me Alexander. I was wondering if you’d eaten already? I know it’s late but it could be a midnight snack?”

The next thing Magnus hear is the rustle of clothes and something hitting something and Alec was cursing and then a door was opening and closing and some painful minutes later, the front door was opening and Alec was standing there, barefoot, barely holding one of his feet—he must’ve hurt himself—and looking delectably disheveled.

“Please come in,” Alec said, opening the door further for Magnus to walk in.

Magnus smiled as he walked in, the scent of Alec hitting him hard. He waited for Alec to show him the way, and they took the steps together, until they reached Alec’s place. The need he’d been feeling earlier, was slowly receding into knowing Alec had let him in. That was enough to appease his craving heart. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻


	19. Day 19—Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Sharing a bed**

It wasn’t ideal, Alec was going as far as to admit that, but he could make it work. It wasn’t like he hated Magnus, they just couldn’t see eye to eye in more than one matter and well, that was unnerving; hating him though? Nah, it had never been like that, even if his family thought otherwise.

When Maryse had tasked him with picking up Magnus to bring him upstate to their house, Alec had been mortified. It was all his fault, he’d been then one nursing a crush on Magnus for years, almost a decade really.

Alec had been fifteen when he’d first seen Magnus, fresh out of college at twenty-two and hired as his mom’s PA at the law firm company. Magnus had been like a wave of fresh air on a hot, summer day. He’d shown up in their lives with his charm and grace, and the perfect hairdo and makeup, breaking every single rule of the law world. Alec had started crushing on Magnus almost immediately.

Seven years later, Alec is an accomplished artist, who regularly schedules does exhibits in different art galleries in Soho, and who hasn’t managed to get over his teenage crush. Whenever he sees Magnus, he barely says a word, resorting to communicating with grunts and monosyllables. It’d always been like his brain shortcut and stopped working, and no matter how many times he’d had to be with Magnus in the same room, his heart skipped a beat—or two—and he never dare say a word.

Now, after driving his car all the way to Brooklyn to pick up Magnus he still hadn’t said much, and Magnus had graciously filled in the silence. Magnus, who was no longer his mom’s PA but had just been made partner last summer. Magnus who’d turned into a more gorgeous man if that were possible and who shone thanks to his intellect and the charm he used to put a spell on every person around. Magnus, unattainable after so many years, and who got tired of sitting down in the car and asked Alec to stop by the goddam B&B that showed up in the GPS so that they could spend the night and get some rest before driving again the next day only to find out the place was full and there had been only one room. And one bed.

Alec thought every single trope in the world of failed romance was waiting for him to fail at them. There was no way he would survive the night, not with Magnus moving around the room, taking it all in stride, cleaning up his makeup and taking a shower that let him with his hair soft and down while Alec just sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and doodled in his notebook, awkward as only he could be.

“Alexander, I left some hot water for you, just in case you want to shower,” Magnus said from the bed. They hadn’t even negotiated who was going to sleep on the bed. Alec was grumpy, he’d been driving, he was tired, and now Magnus was in the bed. That was just his luck, Alec mused.

He answered with a grunt and left his sketchbook on the chair, moving in autopilot to the shower. He was tired and even if it was infuriating that he wasn’t going to be the one sleeping in the bed, or that Magnus had offered to share, Alec needed a break. He might even sleep in the tub, once he managed to get it dry or something.

Or something.

Alec showered, got into his pajamas, and went back into the room only to find the lights dimmed and Magnus wearing glassed and reading. He was tucked under the blankets and Alec’s heart shrunk a little. He opened the closet looking for more blankets and another but couldn’t find any.

“What are you looking for Alexander?” Magnus asked him and took his glasses off, leaving them on his lap and next to his open book.

Alec lowered his head. There really was no way he could escape this.

“I’m looking for a blanket, the floor looks comfy enough to sleep on it, you know?”

“For a man of so few words, you’re swimming in sarcasm tonight,” Magnus complained, and Alec could only stare. He was annoyed by now, too tired to care.

“We still have a few hours and I’m driving, I just want to sleep,” Alec admitted. Anything so that he didn’t have to keep dealing with Magnus. He was overwhelmed already and felt like he was fifteen and standing in the foyer in his mom’s house seeing Magnus for the first time.

Magnus lifted the blankets on the side of the bed that was free, and Alec opened his eyes big and wide and swallowed hard. Even when he’d fantasized about Magnus, this scenario was completely out of his imagination. Magnus patted the empty side then, inviting Alec to it and he moved without knowing what he was doing, just going with the motion that was being with Magnus in the same room.

Once he climbed in the bed, Magnus tucked him in, and Alec’s breathing caught in his throat. It was too much, he wasn’t going to make it through the night, so he turned his back on Magnus, pretending he was asleep when it was anything but.

Alec heard Magnus sigh and move in the bed. He heard him move around the room turning off the lights and getting back in bed.

“Sleep well, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in his ear and moved closer. Alec could feel Magnus’ breath against his neck and heard him fidget, coming closer to him and then moving further away.

In an attempt at handling the situation and not to feel so out of place, Alec reached for Magnus’ arm and pulled it across his body, hooking it down with his own.

“G’night, Magnus,” Alec said with as much courage as he could muster. He knew he needed to breathe, or else Magnus would notice the slight tremor in his body. And Magnus might have, because the next thing Alec knew, he was being spooned by a willing Magnus and he was drifting into sleep and smiling to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and read.


	20. Day 20—Roommates/Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Magnus just moved in and meets his neighbor Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Roommates/Neighbors**

The moving had been smooth, at least as much as moving homes could be; however, the kick of this one in particular was the fact that Magnus was finally living on his own, no more roommates he had issues with and he was back in New York where Catarina, Raphael, and Ragnor were. He truly didn’t need more.

Magnus spent the next week getting his place together, setting up his furniture and—oh by the gods! His bed!—and it started come to life little by little. It took him a night of him using hammering nails on walls to hang up his pictures and there was some hard knocking from the other side of the wall. Magnus double-checked and hit the nail once more just to hear some more frantic knocking from the other side and something that sounded similar to a muffled groan then there was crying and at that, Magnus dropped the hammer on the nearest table.

He stared at the wall and then touched it and jumped the moment someone was knocking on his door.

Magnus looked through the peephole and found an anxious-looking man on the other side. Magnus opened the door with a shaky hand and kept it tight against his body in case the guy was suffering from some sort of withdrawal and his life was in danger.

“I’m sorry, I really am sorry, but I live next door and I guess you were hammering or something but I have a teething baby who had a really bad time and took his damn sweet time falling asleep and is back up and wailing like a banshee, so please, please, would you please not hammer tonight, pretty please?”

“Sure…I…I’m sorry about that,” Magnus answered after hearing the guy’s word vomit and he simply heard a woman screaming a name from the other penthouse and the guy turning to look that way. “Hope your baby feels better soon,” Magnus said and he noticed the man as he put his hands together as in a prayer and mouthed thank you, before running back to his place.

Poor guy, Magnus thought. He had the prettiest eyes with the biggest dark bags under. Magnus closed the door and made sure he tip-toed around the house. It was the least he could do. He grabbed his phone and texted Catarina.

**_What do you have to do to sooth a teething baby?_ **

The next day was a whole new experience for Magnus. There was a beautiful woman with ebony hair and red lips, and who barely nodded at him as they walked together to the elevator. She was beautiful and was there was something about her that reminded him of his neighbor from last night.

“Are you the one who lives in Penthouse I?”

“Magnus, Magnus Bane,” he nodded offering his hand to her. She gave him a week smile and rested her head against the elevator’s wall.

“Isabelle, Izzy, sorry about last night, I swear he’s such a good baby, but with the teeth coming out…it’s like he turns into this crying thing…oh, I’m sorry, Alec would kill me if he knows I’m calling the baby ‘thing’,” she covered her mouth and yawned.

“Have you guys tried giving him frozen fruit to suck on? Or her, I really don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl, I mean…” Magnus offered and Izzy opened her eyes big and wide, his face showing her surprise. “I…called a nurse friend last night and asked.”

“Him and we’ve tried many things, I swear, we’re going crazy…”

“I thought so from the way your husband…partner, I don’t’ want to assume, came to my place and asked me to stop hammering on the wall,” Magnus said, and they left the elevator, Izzy laughed as she heard him.

“Brother, Alec is my brother, and I think last night was the first night he managed to get any sleep since I stayed over, we’re all helping a little, my mom, our brother, even my dad is coming at the end of the week, but yeah, it’s been pretty hectic for him,” they stood for a few minutes outside the building and Magnus offered his hand to her one last time.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabelle, I hope things get better,” she gave him another weak smile—she must’ve been exhausted—and they said goodbye at each other.

The surprise came at work, when he received an email from Catarina with links to tips to help teething babies, when he spoke to her on the phone, she was laughing.

“Tell me all about it, Magnus, and don’t hold back, I need something before we see you on Saturday!”

“There’s nothing much to say, tired neighbor, teething baby, he knocked on my door last night asking me to not hammer on the wall. Gorgeous sister, no mention of partner…”

“Partner? Is it a he?”

“An unbelievably definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He’s got this beautiful hazel eyes and long fingers and he’s tall, like, I wouldn’t mind climbing that DILF, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, I know…too many adjectives to describe your neighbor, who has a teething baby, and might probably be married or something…”

“Nah, I told the woman I met this morning was his wife, but it turned out to be his sister and as I said, no mention of husband or partner, only brother, sister, and parents to help my neighbor.”

“Magnus, don’t.”

“Catarina…I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

He hung up and turned to his computer to check the links she’d sent him earlier and ignoring every call or text she sent him the rest of the day.

Magnus came back home and prepared the things he’d gotten at the store. He’d gotten a small basket with a couple of teething rings that could be put in the freezer to keep cold. There was one that had the shape of a mini mushroom and that was big and green. He even threw a couple of teething pacifiers in just to help. The lady at the store told him the baby would love the whole thing.

Catarina could kill him on Saturday, for all he knew.

He changed into comfy clothes and went to the other penthouse. It was a little before dinner time, so he was hoping he could get his neighbor this before he tried to put the baby to bed—if Magnus ended up reading about sleeping habits while a baby was teething, then no one but his web-browsing history was the wiser—and he knocked waiting for the already mentioned gorgeous neighbor to open.

The sight that greeted Magnus melted his heart, and he almost cooed. Alec, that was the name Izzy had mentioned in the morning was holding a newly dressed baby, and the wolf pajamas with the small tail in the back and the ears was just too adorable. Said baby seemed content, lying against his dad’s chest and shoulder and Alec was holding him, one hand on his back. He knew was doing right, if he remembered the sites he’d visited early that day, he’d surely check later.

“Sorry for bothering you, but I thought I could give you something, like a present for your baby,” Alec gave him a look that made Magnus stop, “I’m Magnus…your neighbor? The one hammering away last night?”

Alec nodded and opened his door for Magnus, inviting him in.

“Yes, sorry…it’s been a tiring day. You didn’t have to,” Alec stated at the sound of his voice, much less hurried than last night’s, Magnus gulped, hiding his interest.

“Yeah, I thought so, which is why I made your baby a teething soothing basket. You just need to sterilize the things in it and put them in the freezer, give them to him whenever he becomes unsettled. There are a couple of teething blankets and a bib, too. I hope they help.”

Alec opened his eyes and then he turned, humming a lullaby. He sniffed and Magnus thought he might’ve screwed the whole thing up.

“I’m sorry…it’s just that…it was such a long process to get the adoption finalized and so difficult because it’s just me and they don’t come with a parenting manual and you didn’t have to because I disturbed you last night, and you’re here now…and it’s so nice…” Alec spoke in a hurry—again—and Magnus smiled back as a response.

“Do you always speak like that? I mean…it’s like you go on a roll and then you get quiet…”

“Nah, I usually don’t speak at all. Izzy might tell you I’m a grumpy ogre, but I’m just tired all the time lately,” Alec moved his hand on the baby’s back, and Magnus figured the baby was so relaxed because of how his daddy was holding him.

“If I were to go by your baby’s little snores right now? I’d say you’re doing a great job, Alexander. Giving him a house is a big thing, and he’s lucky to have someone who wanted him so much, he went through a lot to get him home. Your baby is adorable.”

“Noah, his name is Noah,” Alec said in a low voice and Magnus walked closer to them. He stood next to Alec and looked at the little thing in his arms. He was fast asleep, his tiny mouth open and drooling on the cloth Alec had on his shoulder. It was a beautiful sight, and Magnus felt like he was witnessing the bonding between Noah and Alec.

“May you always be blessed, baby Noah. And you too, Alexander,” Magnus whispered this time and Alec gave him an open, and honest smile back.

It was a good thing he’d moved back to the city. It was already giving him nice, wonderful memories to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I ever managed to catch up and a thousand extra thank you for keeping on reading.


	21. Day 21—Sick Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the world of prompts 15 and 18. Bartender!Alec/Designer!Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed

**Sick Partner**

For all that the conversation between he and Alec the weekend before was great, even more than Magnus had been waiting for, right now, he was feeling like a truck had run over him and he didn’t feel like answering Alec’s call.

He’d seen Alec the entire weekend; they talked and ate late on Friday, they went out for a walk on Saturday and when Izzy had called for his brothers’ moral support, they had Face Timed. Now it was the middle of the week and he had no strength to lift his phone. He’d managed to let Raphael know he’d gotten the flu and was feeling like crap and wasn’t going to the club that week but that had been it.

His throat was burning, and even breathing was mayhem. He was putting drops in his nose to be able to breathe and was thankful Cat had brought him some medicine after her shift earlier. Magnus had no idea how any tissues he’d spent and used so far, he just needed to make sure and call for some delivery to bring him more soon.

Magus sighed, his chest hurting, and he made a mental nose to call his doctor’s. It’d been a long time since he felt so bad.

He’d been looking out his balcony, watching the sky change from its beautiful blue to a gorgeous kaleidoscope of magenta and orange, only to fall asleep on his couch. He’d been wearing nothing but sweatpants and an old t-shirt under a soft robe. He was so cold; he’d been even wearing socks.

Magnus woke up when it was deep into the night and had a cough fit that made him hurt down to his toes. The house, however, smelled of Vapo Rub and when he sort of picked, he noticed there was a mug on a coaster on the table next to him.

“Did you rest?” a voice said next to him and then he felt a hand moving through his hair, soothing him. He knew the voice well, so well, and he wanted nothing more than opening his eyes and look at its owner, but his throat hurt to speak, and he nodded, feeling worse than before. “Wanna go to your bed? I have it ready for you, and I’ll bring you some chicken noodle soup and maybe you’ll feel like watching something on Netflix, or just keep sleeping,” Magnus tried to look at him then. There was hope and so much desire to say yes, but he just responded with more coughing. “Off to bed, then, come on.”

Alec helped him stand up and then showed him the way to his bedroom. He was a few steps behind Magnus, and he didn’t dare look. He just walked in to find his pillows propped against the headboard and a diffuser with something that smelled must’ve smelled nice if his nose wasn’t so congested.

“Go on, that’s a diffuser and it was eucalyptus oil, give it time, it’ll help you breathe, my mom swears by it and she told where to get the best to help you,” Alec left the mug from the living room on the night stand and then walked Magnus to the bed, helping him sit. He walked out and came back with a breakfast table and the steamy bowl of promised soup. Magnus’ heart melted as he paid attention to Alec and notice he was in a similar state of dress sans the robe.

“How…” it hurt to speak, so Alec held his hand, asking him to be quiet.

“Raphael, he told me you weren’t feeling okay and when you weren’t answering your phone, he let me come to check on you. I already called in sick, so I’m staying with you here tonight,” Alec moved the bowl a bit closer and gave him a napkin. “I talked to my mom and she told me about the diffuser and Izzy said the soup and hot drink can help you, so I got everything I needed and here I am. Eat. I think that’s the guy from the drugstore delivering some stuff.”

Magnus watched Alec walk out of the room and to the door. He started to eat the soup, slowly, his breathing steading a little until there was the faint smell of eucalyptus somewhere in the room. He saw Alec move around his loft and loved every second of it. It was as if Alec were right where he belonged, and Magnus wanted him to stay forever and a day more.

Alec brought him some water and Nyquil and left them on the nightstand. He then left and came back with his own bowl of soup and sat down on the chair Magnus kept in his room.

“Too far…” Magnus uttered and swallowed in pain. “Come closer,” he managed to groan, and Alec regaled him with a beautiful smile that brightened his day.

Alec moved the chair closer to Magnus and they ate in silence. Alec offered Magus the Nyquil and moved his hands through Magnus’ hair to reassure him.

“That’ll make you drowsy, just get comfy and sleep some more, we can watch some Netflix later, okay?” Alec took everything away and gave Magnus the herbal tea, while he went to the kitchen to clean, and Magnus fell asleep without noticing.

When Magnus woke up again, was to the soft light of the lamp of his nightstand and to Alec sleeping on the chair. The poor man had a blanket on him and was leaning on some pillow and was in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. Magnus got up, noticing he could breathe so much better and feeling with a bit of strength and went to Alec, to wake him up.

When Alec looked at him, he was worried and on his feet all of a sudden and Magnus got him to stop before he got too worried.

“I’m fine, I’m going to the restroom and you’re going to come to bed, okay? Unless you’d rather sleep in the guestroom?” he managed to croak, his voice hoarse from all the pain.

“Bed with you, definitely,” Alec said and Magnus smiled. He would’ve loved having invited Alec to his bed in other circumstances, but well, beggars can’t be choosers.

Alec opened his eyes for Magnus to come to him and he cuddled against the big giant with a heart of gold. He never imagined Alec would stay with him, sick as he was, but here he was. He must’ve said aloud because Alec spoke right away.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Magnus, now let’s get back to sleep. You’re looking a lot better, but there’s nothing a good night’s sleep can’t cure.”

He buried his face against Alec’s chest and took a deep breath, helped by the diffuser, and he inhaled the smell that was so Alec. He was still sore, and his throat still hurt, but there was no cough this time and it was the best he’d been feeling all day. A goodnight’s sleep in Alec’s arms? Who was Magnus to disagree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Day 22—Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the world of prompt 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as fluff as the others. I feel betrayed by my brain *facepalm*

**Gardening**

Everything was fifty shades of fucked up to say the least. Morning found him and Magnus wrapped on each other’s arms and it didn’t matter how uncomfortable it was to be a tangle of limbs, he’d never slept so well. However, morning also brought awkwardness and the inevitability that it all had been a mistake.

Alec’s heart ached at the thought of it, but he was resigned to his fate. Good things barely ever happened to him.

They had overslept and when they woke up, they were in a hurry, trying to make up for the lost time on the road. Had they left at the right time, they’d be at the Lightwood state by noon, now, they were going to be there a lot later. Magnus had been grumpy, completely taken over by his phone and the seemingly flood of calls that were waiting for him. Alec had been grumpier, mostly eaten some food from a McDonalds drive-through.

They exchanged a word or two tops and not a single one about their night.

When they made it to the house, Alec waited for Magnus to get off the car and grab his stuff and go inside. He drove all the way to the back and left the car in the back garage, as he planned to not drive for the rest of his stay at the state then, he walked all the way to the greenhouse.

The Lightwood state was one of the biggest in the area and it was made up of the main house, which dated two about two-hundred years ago, and some adjacent, more modern buildings. The greenhouse was the farthest from the main house and it had been the place where his grandma would go and hide back when she was alive and was the head of the family. Alec had made that habit his. When he was growing up, the greenhouse was is favorite place to be. It’d been there when he’d first confided in his grandma and showed her his sketchbooks and where she’d taught him how to grow the first flowers he ever used for the color pigments in his first paintings.

Alec took a deep breath as he walked in. Things had changed since he’d been a teenager but hiding here from his family and the world would never change. He walked around, moving his fingers over the tables where there were pots of plants and flowers. Some were growing for the competition his mom participated in every fall, others were used to the local herbalist in town to be used in soaps and lotions, some were there simply because they had belonged to Grandma Lightwood.

Alec was safe in this place and he climbed the spiral staircase that took him to the small office at the top floor, right at the back of the greenhouse. He went to the wall that led to the back of the house and into the woods and removed a loose brick from it. There were a bundle of sketchbooks there, tied and wrapped in an airtight plastic bag and a piece of cloth. Alec took his time unwrapping and putting the three sketchbooks on the small desk. He was so grateful no one in the house liked to come to this place, it was his private place.

Alec moved his hands over the cover of the books and let his fingers linger. They smelled of old paper and reminded him of the good old days. He’d just met Magnus, his crush had been fresh and so novel, he’d felt like his heart was about to explode. Magnus had not felt the same way though. He’d brought a boyfriend or two, and even a girlfriend once over the years and had introduce them to the family. The girlfriend had been the one who lasted the most and she’d been cheating on Magnus for the longest time.

He’d wanted to fix Magnus’ broken heart, but he would have never dared.

Alec opened the first sketchbooks and smiled. He remembered every single sketch, how he’d started drawing Magnus piece by piece. The first he’d drawn had been Magnus’ eyes. Some of them had been out of his good memory, some had been thanks to pictures he’d taken when no one was watching. With time, he’d started drawing his mouth, smiling, softly, or laughing big and wide. Some other times it had been his ears and the multiple earrings and ear cuffs he’d worn over the years. Then it’d been a combination, a beautiful smile with wrinkly eyes showing his happiness.

Alec could remember when he started drawing Magnus’ body because each drawing was dated. He was particularly fond of drawing Magnus’ hands and his rings. The man had a way of moving his hands that kept Alec hypnotized.

Alec moved his hands over his face and wrapped the bundle back, leaving it in its place and sealing it with the brick again.

When Alec traced his steps back downstairs, he looked for his apron and his gardening gloves and went to the flower bed that was set on the side. He’d asked Sandra to have it ready for him before he arrived, and she’d left his tools outside for him. He touched the tools with reverence, those had been his grandma’s.

Ale started with his shovel, moving the soil around. Sandra had left the eggshells and the coffee waste to make some compost and he took his time doing that. The seeds had just sprouted a few days ago, and they were reading to be transplanted. He was hoping to have some flowers soon. He knew his grandma would love them.

Alec allowed the feeling of rest and contentment he’d first woken up with to fill him back. He’d slept next to Magnus, so close to him his scent was still with him, under his nose and on the t-shirt he was still wearing and hadn’t wanted to change. He loved Magnus more than he could ever explain and his heart was beating out of love and despair.

“Your mom said I’d find you here, Alexander,” Magnus said from the entrance and Alec wiped the sweat from his forehead, before looking at the time. It’d been hours since he came to the greenhouse.

“Everything a ‘right?” he asked and turned back to his flowers, setting the soil around the newly planted seeds.

“Maryse says food is ready but she also said you might not come to eat with everyone, so, I decided to bring you some food, hope that’s okay,” Magnus answered, and Alec nodded. He stopped what he was doing and took a handkerchief to clean up the rest of the sweat off his face and drank from a bottle of water.

“Thanks, you shouldn’t have bothered,” Alec said, he left his gloves and tools back on the table to clean up later and turned his body to face Magnus.

“I didn’t know you liked gardening, maybe you can give me advice to grow some plants at the loft,” he smiled, moving his hands around and Alec lowered his head.

“I can only make it work in here, last time I got a cactus and it died a few weeks after I brought it home, trust me, you don’t want me anywhere near your plants, Magnus,” Alec’s voice was low and tired, a reflection of how he felt.

“Are you okay?”

“Just tired. Thanks for the food. I’ll have it in my room,” he showed Magnus the door and walked in silence next to him. There were so many things he wanted to tell Magnus; he wanted to bare his soul and speak to him, but the words got caught on his throat and he kept silent. He walked into the house through the back door and informed Sandra he was done for the day. He gave his mom a kiss and left the kitchen, the plate of food Magnus had brought him, tight in his hand.

Alec didn’t look back. He couldn’t. And in the quietness of his room, alone with his pencils and notebooks, he thought of Magnus and hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Day 23—Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU-Set in the world of prompt 3 (and it’s the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.

**Stuck Together**

Graduation came and went, and Alec had already packed everything and would wait for his degree in the mail in a few weeks. He was already home and was organizing his things in the loft next to Magnus’. As promised, Church and Chairman Meow had been spending time by his side, whether while sleeping or just around the house and what to say about Magnus, his boyfriend, no, his partner now, had been everything he would’ve hoped for and more.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, smiling wide and bright.

He’d been back in New York for a couple of weeks already and he’d managed to secure an interview to start his masters at SUNY in the fall. He still had a little time to figure things out, but he had already sent his resume to a couple of companies and one had replied with a possible appointment next Wednesday. He had time to plan things, and Magnus had pretty much picked out his outfit for said appointment.

Right now, he and Magnus were figuring out each other. They were ridiculously in love, which was no mystery to anyone. Ever since he’d moved to California to study, coming back home to his visit for vacation meant he’d stay at Magnus’ and would visit his actually family in carefully planned schedules. It had also meant no phone sex or sexting unless it was truly necessary because Magnus was always there for him and as willing as he was. They would spend their time together and not get bored or tired of each other, and it happened because Magnus was quite aware of his boundaries and Alec had learned to be of his own.

“Yes, I’m more than ready.”

Magnus looked at him and gave him an equally bright smile as they walked into the building. They had their paperwork in their hands, and it was just a matter of being called into the office. It had begun as a joke; a topic they’d go around without having an actual conversation.

“You do realize you’ll be stuck with me forever, right?” Magnus asked, his brow rising, and his lip quirked, needing the reassurance.

“I thought you’d already agreed to be stuck with me too,” Alec knew how to push every button and used his low voice to send shivers down Magnus’ body in anticipation.

“Where are they?” Magnus asked as he saw Jace and Catarina walk through the doors in a hurry. Cat was wearing a beautiful cobalt dress and was wearing her braids with a piece of blue lace holding them. Jace was wearing a suit sans tie but Alec was so relieved to see him that Magnus felt it and smiled at him. “Thank Goodness you’re here.”

“Did they call you already?” Jace asked as he hugged Alec and patted Magnus’ back and they shook their head.

“We’re just dying here, that’s all.”

“Have you told mom yet?”

At Jace’s question, Alec blushed and lifted his head, watching his surroundings, making an effort to not answer.

“Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane,” a voice announced, and they looked at the owner of the voice and then at each other. They waved at her and she nodded back, “you’re next.”

They took selfies, with Magnus joking about wanting to keep memories of every little thing before they went to see the judge. Once they were called in, Alec made him pull his phone away and handed his to Jace; they definitely needed to keep this kind of memories.

The ceremony was quick. The judge asked them if they were there under duress and then they said their votes and exchanged the rings they’d picked just a week before and had engraved and they were pronounced husbands—Lightwood Bane, not hyphen—and Jace took their pictures and they he and Catarina held them tight as they cried together out of happiness.

The judge, a good friend of Magnus, congratulated them and they were allowed a moment before the next couple was brought in. No more being away, it was their time to start they life together, officially, and on their terms. Magnus and Alec were now a family. And their closest friends were there to witness it and support them.

“I guess it’s time we tell mom,” Alec told Jace and they took a selfie. They were both smiling big and wide and were looking as each other as they showed their wedding bands. They look happy and so perfect together, Jace had to hug them again. “Ready?” Magnus nodded and they sent in their extended family group.

_WE ELOPED! SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS!_

“Sorry for leaving you to clean the mess,” Magnus told Cat as they walked outside of the courthouse and into the car they’d hired to take them to the airport and she waved a hand.

“Don’t worry. Set your phones on airplane mode and only use them to let me know what time you’re coming back. We’ll hold the fort here.”

“We love you.”

There were hugs exchanged and laughs and kisses as Jace’s and Catarina’s phones didn’t stop ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	24. Day 24—Terms of Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TV Show canon. Alec is a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed

**Terms of Endearment**

“Magnus, why do you like always call me Alexander?” Alec was lying on one side of the couch, his legs resting on Magnus’ lap as his husband rested his hand on his ankle, busy as he was checking parchments and his appointments book. He’d finished checking some things for the Clave and had started reading a random book he’d found on the history of Warlocks that was lying around in the loft.

Magnus tensed as Alec spoke if the stillness of his hand on Alec’s ankle was of any indication.

Alec started to move, ready to stand up and flee the room. He was making things awkward, of course he was, and there was no way they wouldn’t be. It was just that annoying feeling. Jace had come to visit and Magnus had asked about ‘Biscuit’ and Jace had turned into a puddle of mushy feelings and Magnus had hugged him and called him ‘blondie’ and it wasn’t like Izzy and Simon didn’t get a nickname too. Even Madzie had one.

Magnus grabbed him from the ankles and made him stay where he was as he turned to look at him and pin him in his place with that look and Alec didn’t know what to do all of a sudden.

“Is there something wrong?” Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head, pulling his legs off Magnus’ lap and stood up.

“Forget I asked, it’s nothing, really,” Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss and then walked away, leaving the book and his iPad forgotten on the coffee table.

Magnus didn’t follow him into the room and Alec took his time showering and then getting into bed. It really was nothing. And yet he couldn’t get it out of his head.

Alec slept through the night but woke up alone and to a note on Magnus’ pillow:

_Alexander means protector, Alec is nice and cute, but I’ve seen you protect those you love, me included, and I am grateful for it. You carry your name with grace and strength._

Alec smiled and put the note away, getting ready for the day.

A fire message arrived at some point right after his meeting with the Consul. He grabbed the paper and let the fire dissipate before reading:

_Alexander also means defender, and you put yourself in front of Madzie to protect her in a ballroom full of warlocks who could’ve been faster and more effective than you. Sweatpea is lucky to have you._

In spite of how much he loved the message, there was a pang of jealousy at reading Magnus’ nickname for Madzie. And even if he knew deep down that he was being silly, he couldn’t help himself.

Alec didn’t go home at his usual time that night.

When he made it home, though, there was another note at the door to the loft.

_Alexander also means ‘man’ and there isn’t one thing about you that isn’t manly or that I don’t love._

Alec sighed as he grabbed the note and walked into his home.

“Are you okay?” Magnus spoke from his place on the couch. He was still fully dressed, having taken his shoes off only. He also looked tired and distressed and that had never been Alec’s intention, so he nodded, and left his suitcase on the couch. “Are we?”

Alec looked at Magnus and saw the pain in his eyes. Alec walked to him and held his hand.

“Of course, we are, Magnus, what…”

“Then, what’s going on?”

Alec sighed and sat down with Magnus. He held his hands with one of his own while he pulled the notes Magnus’ sent him that day.

“I’ve been jealous, like you have no idea…” Alec started and when Magnus tried to say something, Alec stopped him. “Clary is Biscuit, Jace is blondie, ‘darling’ doesn’t count and you call everyone that…so no…and I’m just ‘Alexander’ and I got jealous over that. Everybody has a nickname you’ve given them, but me.”

Magnus’ face softened and he held Alec’s hands in his.

“There isn’t a word in this world that can express my love for you. Dear, love, babe, all those are mundane words and you’re anything but mundane, you’re a Nephilim, a heavenly being even if you’re part human, and your name, it carries power and so much good in it, that nothing I can call you compares to it,” Alec had the decency of blushing, and Magnus felt emboldened by it. “No matter what I could call you, I know that in my heart I call you ‘mine’.”

Alec sobbed as he laughed and let Magnus kiss him. He didn’t need Magnus to call him anything after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 🙏🏻


	25. Day 25—Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Artist!Alec and Lawyer!Magnus   
> Set in the world of prompts 19 and 22. (Only one more to go.)

**Compromise**

Magnus had gone out of his mind while at the Lightwood State. When driving to the big place, he and Alec had shared a bed and that had been like a dream come true. He would always deny how he was so nervous he didn’t know if he’d been able to fake it, but he’d managed. Apparently, he’d done so too well.

As soon as they’d woken up, Magnus had buried his nose in his phone and had answered every single email, text message, phone call, and whatnot. He had known deep inside that he and Alec had needed to talk, but his anxiety got the best of him and he ignored Alec for the rest of the drive, which in turn, made Alec go into the greenhouse and not come out until he went to get him, and even after he did that, Alec had become silent, answering only when it was needed and avoiding any kind of human interaction.

He’d spent the next day locked up in the greenhouse again and only Sandra had been allowed in. He wouldn’t even take food from another person. Magnus hadn’t been allowed anywhere near the place again.

The highlight of the long weekend had been when Isabelle had decided to make fun of her brother by commenting on his silence and his hermit ways and he’d just gotten up from his sit and had gone to his room. The next thing they know, Alec was going up to his room and then down the stairs and out the house. They had tried to call him, all the Lightwoods at once, but Alec’s phone had been off, and for all he knew, it’d remained so ever since.

Isabelle had cried in her mom’s arms not understanding and Maryse—bless her heart—had comforted Izzy as best as he could as she kept repeating that Alec was going through something, Alec had those times in which he got deep into himself just to produce some of his best art. Jace had pitched in, insisting they should know Alec by now, and that if he needed space, then they’d better give it to him. Alec was emotionally constipated, not an incompetent human being, Jace had insisted. Whatever it was, Magnus was at a loss.

Here he was, a week after the whole weekend away fiasco, trying to figure out something. Maryse had tried to reach out to Alec and she’d found herself standing outside Alec’s home and then his studio with no way of getting an answer from him.

Alec was isolated from the outside world and Magnus knew that whenever it happened, the Lightwoods would stand on the side and wait for Alec to emerge from wherever he was. He also knew it was when Alec was the most creative and when his works sold out the most.

Magnus was about to lose his mind.

Ever since he’d met Alec, he’d been gone for the man. However, Alec had been fifteen when Magnus had met him—fifteen!—and he was already this kind of broody man who wasn’t broody at all but hyper focused on his surroundings. Everything was inspiration. Alec could find something to write, paint, draw, or experiment about. He had this deep soul that was sensitive to everything and to no one. Alec could go deep within himself and search his soul for its secrets only to find a turmoil of emotions that were neither bad nor good and he would accept them all and turn them into colorful exhibitions that sold out in no time.

Magnus had been to prominent parties in which the hosts had a piece or two by Alec and they would try to flaunt it to Maryse or Magnus himself to gain their favor. Maryse had always rejected those who did it so bluntly. She was fiercely protective of her children after all.

She had known, though. She’d called Magus to her office and had asked him about the way he would look at Alec and he’d come clean to her. Magnus had also promised he would never pursue Alec, and Maryse had told him that day her only apprehension was because Alec was still a teenager, and even if he was too mature for his age, fifteen were dangerous years for someone like Alec and she was trying to protect them both. Magnus had promised he would never do anything to endanger Alec and that had been when the string of boyfriends and girlfriends had begun; and with them, had come every moment of self-doubt. Was he doing the right thing?

Alec’s art always seemed to respond to the periods of time when Magnus was with someone and yet, whenever there was a sliver of hope for Magnus, he was reminded that Alec was a teenager until he wasn’t anymore and by then, Camille had happened, and she had destroyed Magnus.

Around that time, Ragnor had opened his gallery to the darkest art Alec had ever produced. It had all felt as if the joy had been sucked out of it, there had been no color, and no life, only angry paintings of hurt and pain. Silhouettes screaming against the stark contrast of their opposite color, reflecting agonizing torture and too much distress. It had been the only time Magnus had wanted to destroy something, and the only reason he had for that was protecting Alec and everything related to him.

There was no Camille now, Magus was in a far better emotional state than he’d been in years and he’d dared snuggle Alec in that hotel room, under the shelter the room had provided. Every promise he’d made to Maryse had been broken even if he’d felt justified and Alec was far from being a teenager by now.

However, there was no one to blame but himself. He did push Alec away even if the only thing he’d actually wanted was to pull him close to him and never let go.

His phone lit up and Magnus checked the message once he read the sender’s name on the caller ID. Maryse had sent him an address in Brooklyn, not too far from his loft, and Magnus had hurried there.

Magnus stood up in front of the industrial loft for a long time. He hesitated to touch the door and notice his hand sweating and his uneven breathing. Once he reached out, he noticed the door was kind of opened and he pushed it to the side, revealing a wide and open workspace. Alec’s studio. Magnus’ breathing caught in his chest as he wouldn’t move. There were canvases everywhere, some as tall as the walls themselves and there were pieces of scaffolding here and there, always ready as a part of the canvas was painted or scribbled on. The largest piece of canvas took his breath away. It went from wall to wall on the eastern side of the loft. It followed the steps of a dancer, from left to right, the shape repeating itself in a rainbow of colors as it showed each step of the dance.

Magnus stopped on his tracks when he realized the dancer was himself.

He remembered when he’d danced like that, the fluidity of his movements the day he’d used the manor’s gym as his training space, but that had been years ago, when he was still a PA, and his time allowed him to dance. He remembered he’d spent the night at Maryse’s and since he’d known in advance the case they were working on would take lots of time, he and Maryse had arranged for him to stay at the house for as long as necessary.

“You made it, huh?” Alec said from somewhere startling Magnus. He turned to look at Alec, his clothes were stained with multiple colors and he was on a corner, working with flowers on concoctions that resulted in dyes of hues he had never seen before. Alec was using his fingers to mix some on a small plate and was coming toward him, well, rather toward the canvas, and Magnus got to see Alec in motion.

The man was a work of art even when wearing sweatpants that had seen better days. The shirt had holes everywhere and was too stained to try and recognized its original color, and it was pulled upward whenever Alec lifted his hand and his fingers rubbed the dye against the canvas, bringing the painting into life with the applied texture.

“Were you expecting me?” he finally asked, once his shock had given way to some sort of embarrassment and words were back into his brain.

“My mom and I have a policy, she doesn’t lie to me, and I don’t hide from her for too long; I don’t lie to her at all, and she leaves me alone to my art. She texted you right before she left, and told me about it, I just chose to stay,” Alec shrugged and continue what he was doing.

Magnus noticed he was working on one of the shapes, it was in hues of purple and looked like a galaxy, as if a star had just exploded and Alec was applying some stars to the outer space he’d painted there.

“That’s me, Alexander,” he stated, not leaving room to misinterpretations. Alec had chosen to stay, and Magnus had chosen to come to him. There had to be a middle point where they had to meet and compromise somehow.

Alec half turned to Magnus and nodded in silence. Magnus took a step toward him, but Alec lifted his hand, making him stop.

“Before you say anything else, there’s something you need to see first,” Alec stopped painting and went back to his corner and took a bundle from under the side of the table. He left it there and signaled Magnus to come see it. A second later, Alec was back to his stars and the purple and magenta and he—well, the dancer—was looking at the sky, his hands raised as he took another step and a new figure showed the next step.

Magnus nodded even if Alec wasn’t looking at him. His chest hurt as soon as he opened the first notebook. There were drawings of him and side notes. There were scribbles with declarations of love date from seven years ago. They went from simple silhouettes to more detailed drawings. There was a side profile of him at the time he’d decided to wear his hair on a high Mohawk, the image was so real-like and so him that Magnus wondered why Alec never showed this part of his art to the world.

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth*_

_And let him love me with the strength of his body,_

_Let him consume me body and soul_

_As I give myself to him and he gives himself to me_

_And let us go through the night as one._

Magnus stopped reading, his chest heaving with the intensity of his emotions and he moved from page to the other, checking the dates and all went back from the day he’d met Alec until now, according to the last book. The latest entry was a hotel bed with two bodies pressed together.

Alec was looking at him and Magnus was taken aback by the intensity in Alec’s gaze, and it hurt him and it elated him all the same to know—finally—that it was nothing but a mirror of his own.

“Alec…”

“Before…whatever…” Alec moved his hands around and then grabbed a piece of cloth to clean his hands, “I think we need to talk.”

*The Song of Solomon, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is directly connected to the next. Thanks for reading.


	26. Day 26—Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Set in the world of prompts 19, 22, and 25. (And, this is a wrap for this arc.)

**Kisses**

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded. They did need to talk. What Magnus poured into his work and into making silly relationships work, Alec had poured into his art. The notebooks were proof of that, and he was sure there were more; the cloth barely covered the ones he was holding. He nodded again and turned to look fully at Alec who sat at the end of the table. Alec was quiet and he the gaunt look on his face gave away the fact that he might not be sleeping well lately.

“I haven’t slept at all in days, Magnus,” Alec answered, and Magnus opened his eyes wide.

“I hadn’t realized I said that aloud,” he apologized, but Alec turned to look to the right, and over his workspace, showing Magnus his long neck as he fumbled with things on it. “I am so sorry, Alec…” Magnus began, getting Alec’s attention back in an instant.

“What are you apologizing for?” he frowned, and Magnus watched him with curiosity. Had they really gone around each other for seven years and had he hurt Alec so much that they couldn’t think of what would—could—happen later? His stomach hurt as it sunk into a void of sudden despair. Magnus felt himself trapped in a fight or flight moment, and so, he held on to the notebooks.

“I didn’t know,” Magnus showed him the notebooks and Alec’s body sagged against the back of the chair he was sitting on. Magnus didn’t dare move, “when I met you, your mother knew before I even did, I promised her I wouldn’t do anything while you were a minor…”

“I haven’t been a teenager for a while, Magnus, I…”

“But when you turned eighteen, I was with _her_ , and I guess you heard how complicated that was,” he interrupted Alec and dare move his stool a bit closer without overcrowding on Alec. “It was complicated, and you were living in this world I could never reach.”

“You never tried.”

“Neither did you.”

They were silent for a long moment. Magnus could see how Alec was trying to keep himself in check, picking with his nails on the fingers they could reach, but his hands were stained with dye and he wasn’t sure.

“My mom told me, about…you know…tonight,” Magnus braced himself and sighed deep and loud. “I want to believe sleeping next to each other wasn’t a mistake and most of all, I want to believe, truly believe, that whatever has made us keep away from each other is no longer there, because I’ve been in love with you for years Magnus and if there isn’t the slightest chance between us, then I want to move on. I need to move on.”

Alec closed his hand into a fist and took it to his chest. There was so much want and hope and equal despair in his eyes that Magnus’ heart hurt for him. For them both.

“If Maryse knew, why didn’t she spoke before?” he wanted to blame someone and not his own stupidity for all the years they’d spent apart.

“She knew about you, but not about me. I didn’t put half of those notebooks away when I was in the greenhouse and after I left, Sandra found them and brought them to her; she’d only found me tonight after she texted me saying she had them and I panicked. I said I don’t lie to her; I didn’t say I tell her everything about me.”

“Do you believe me?” Alec tilted his head in a silent question, and Magnus left the notebooks on the table and closed the distance between them. “Do you believe that I am in love with you and that I have for years?”

Alec nodded and lowered his head. There was still so much they needed to talk, so much they needed to put out in the open for each other. But if anything Alec had ever done was a declaration of his love—and his art—and they were surrounded by it. And the notebooks were but a glimpse of the depth of his feelings and Magnus needed to make up and show him too so that he never doubted him even if he was the asshole that would hide away in his phone.

Magnus stood up and Alec opened his legs to make room for him. He cupped Alec’s face with his hands and came close to him but didn’t kiss him—not yet—but his lips hovered over Alec’s and he smiled softly as Alec move forward.

“Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth* and let him know me for my heart is his. Let him kiss me and take me and owe me for I am his and no one else’s.”

Alec held him by the hips and then by the waist and Magnus felt Alec’s fingers digging on his back and he let himself kiss and being kissed by the man he’d loved and longed for for seven years. He would let Alec know he loved him and how deep his feelings ran. For now, he held onto his neck and shoulders and buried his fingers in his hair and held Alec as their kiss deepened and their love flourished.

*The Song of Solomon, Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Truly. <3


	27. Day 27—Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the world of prompts 15, 18, and 21. (And this the end).

**Promises**

Alec was kissing Magnus and Magnus was kissing him back. His brain of thought had already died in the most epic way the moment Magnus had locked their lips together.

Ever since Magnus had gotten sick and Alec had taken care of him, they’d grown closer together to the point where Alec already had a drawer with his stuff in Magnus’ dresser, a jacket or two in his closet, and his own toothbrush next to Magnus’.

This, however, was a new development. They’d been holding hands and getting comfortable with being physically close as Alec wasn’t really at ease with people touching him, but it really was a whole experience when it came to Magnus. Alec welcomed Magnus’ soft touches and light caresses whenever he got close to him.

The kisses turned into something more in a moment and Alec smiled against his lips letting Magnus take his shirt off, exposing his tattoos.

“You have to tell me the story of each of them, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he moved his hands up and down Alec’s arms, then his torso.

“Which one is your favorite?” Alec asked in a low voice and Magnus opened his eyes big and wide.

“Where else do you have tats?” Alec gave Magnus a heated look and opened his belt, pushing his pants down and off. He’d gotten a dragon curling around his left calf not too long ago and there was a phoenix doing the same on his right one. Magnus’ hands moved over the tattoos in awe at the perfect features and the mythological, powerful expressions on them. Alec lie back on his stomach exposing his back to Magnus making time stop and Magnus’ breath away. Alec had a couple of wings coming out of his shoulders blade and which fell in a smooth fluid motion down his lower back, the tips almost touching there. They were painted in hues of black, gray, and white and Magnus touched with reverent fervor.

Alec bit his lips to stop himself from moaning underneath Magnus.

Magnus kissed his wings then and started calling him angel, _his_ angel. Alec could feel his fingers pressing, most surely leaving a bruise on his sides and he stretched under Magnus’ watchful gaze. He’d never thought he would fall for the praising and the loving words. No one had ever showed interest enough in him—well, beyond his looks—and it had been Magnus the one willing to actually get to him.

Alec preened when Magnus called him beautiful and knew his skin was tainted a deep blushing color as Magnus made him turn and continued kissing his tattoos, on both his arms and his chest. The tattoo on the left side of his neck was the one that would bring Alec to the edge.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered his name against his neck, so close to his ear that it made Alec hold on to Magnus as he lifted Alec’s leg and have him wrap it around his waist.

“Please, for everything that is holy to you, please don’t stop,” he rasped with need, opening his legs just enough for Magnus to lay on top of him.

“How do you want me, Alexander?” Magnus responded back, teasing him, bringing him forth in his desire. Alec was almost begging, his body had been set ablaze and he wanted that fire burning him, burning them both. He wanted to let go and surrender and let Magnus take him apart and he wanted to do the same to him and wanted the two of them to put each other together.

“I want you in every way I can have you, Magnus,” Alec moaned as Magnus kissed his neck again.

“I wanna taste you so bad, Alexander, there isn’t a universe in which I wouldn’t want you,” he kissed Alec on his chest, on the tattoo over his heart, the one with the names of his family on a circle around an embellished L. “I want you here in my bed, in my home, with me, and I wanted you here since I first met you, and I want you now, and I’m going to want you tomorrow and forever after that.”

“Is that a promise?” Alec asked so close to his climax Magnus must’ve noticed and taken some pity on him because the next thing Alec knew, was that Magnus’ hand was covering his crotch and was putting enough pressure to make him purr in delight over the gesture. Magnus held Alec’s head against his shoulder as he shuddered along with his release.

“Yes, Alexander, it is,” Magnus kissed him long and lovingly and Alec let him do , ready for what it would all mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	28. Day 28—Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant with Shadowhunters TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, unbetaed.

**Angst**

Being parted from Magnus was ripping him apart.

He knew everything had gone to literal hell the second he’d summoned Asmodeus but given the circumstances and as wrong as they’d turned out to be, Alec was only trying to give Magnus what he needed to feel like himself again. It had been too much to see the pain in Magnus’ eyes in the infirmary after he’d had to give up the power he’d borrowed from Lorenzo. Alec had wanted to reassure him, to let him know with his words that he was still worthy, but Magnus hadn’t believed it.

Having proposed then would’ve been cruel.

Magnus had made his life better in ways he couldn’t explain. He knew he could tell Izzy about it, that she would understand and so would Jace, but they were all trying hard to find, a way to bring Magnus’ back from Edom. Even his mom, with her never ending practicality was giving support. How mad had he been at her when she’d told him he had to give up, but how could he blame her really; in spite of her knowledge and wisdom, his mom was always under someone’s pressure, this time, it was time and silence.

They hadn’t heard from Magnus since he’d saved Idris and had disappeared in a one-way portal to Edom. There was no way of communicating with him—cellphone service was really bad in Edom, and how Alec hated to remember Magnus’ jokes—and Magnus wasn’t a full demon, and so, he couldn’t be summoned.

Alec wanted to see him if only to stare into his eyes, no matter which ones. He loved Magnus’ cat eyes, though, but he knew Magnus was conflicted about them, and had painfully gotten used to hiding them, from mundanes and Nephilim alike, a survival move Alec could understand.

Alec wanted to hold him. He stood by the loft’s balcony door and wrapped his arms around his own waist, sighing. Magnus’ body was lithe but strong. His muscles were the right shape, the right length, the right volume. He loved to run his hands all over Magnus’ body whenever they were alone, and time and privacy allowed it. He’d always known what he wanted, even if he never thought there was the slightest chance at being with another man, but Magnus had opened the Pandora’s box of possibilities and with it, it had come discovery.

Alec had come to Magnus for sex, he’d initiated it, and Magnus had complied with such a delicate willingness Alec wouldn’t have thought it’d been his bold move what had accomplished it. Magnus had taught him the divine art of the male body and had been Alec’s subject of study. They had spent hours in their bed at the loft as Alec tasted and teased Magnus. As he touched limbs and muscles and learned how they reacted to his touch. He’d learned how to pleasure Magnus and himself and had lost all shame when he’d done it in front of Magnus, following his instructions as Magnus sat down on the chair, far from the bed, just to watch him better.

Retribution had been sweet then. Magnus had presented to him, using his own fingers to open himself without letting Alec touch him. Alec’s cheeks were painted a beautiful rosy color at the memory.

Being with Magnus had also brought a whole set of emotions. Alec knew what love what from his family and even the silly infatuation he’d had for Jace at some point—silly, really—but being with Magnus had reshaped that. He’d learned to trust and believe in himself and others. He’d been trained to become the next leader in the family, contrary to Jace, who was a soldier and would no doubt end up having the same position as Consul Malachi at some point and have the whole army of Shadowhunters under his service; or Izzy, whose brains had outshone people like Aldertree and was changing the ways of the Clave. No, Alec was to be an Institute Head.

Things had changed tough; his priorities had changed.

He was already the Head of the New York Institute, he knew he could be removed at any time, but it had been his association with Magnus and all the work he’d done with the Downworld in the city what had secured him the position. Even if he’d ended up forcing Jia to listen to him so that her own misdeeds were common knowledge, Alec had never been one to harm or use his position or name against others.

Magnus had proposed to him though, not with the Lightwood ring like he’d wanted, or one of Magnus’ like Alec had dreamed of. Magnus had conjured to beautiful, perfect rings engraved with their future names. They had kissed and had been surrounded by their own people, and how had Alec loved him then.

It had all become an illusion the moment Magnus had vanished.

Edom was a place far away from him and he couldn’t imagine what it was like. He only knew Magnus was there, alone, without him and he needed to have him back.

They had a wedding to plan, and he would focus on that for the time being. Once Magnus returned, they’d plan their whole lives together. He needed to believe in him, in them. In the fact that life hadn’t brought them together just to forced them apart He would do anything to bring Magnus back and then, he would be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	29. Day 29—Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Set three years later in the world of prompt 13.

**Family**

The second Magnus closed the door he was conflicted. Not only was he already missing the twins, he was also relieved Maryse had taken them. He felt so calm and so guilt at the same time that only the logical thing happened: he panicked.

The twins were these amazing balls of energy born out of the love of the universe and their families. Clary had donated one of her eggs and it had been impregnated with Alec’s sperm and Nathaniel Lightwood Bane had been born from it. Nate as they called him, had this bushy ebony hair and a marble-like complexion. He had the biggest, brightest green eyes he’d ever since and they were framed by thick eyebrows and the most incredible smile. Nate was also curious and was the one that would climb on anyone’s lap, whether his dads or anyone in the family, and would hug them until whatever was troubling that someone disappeared.

Samuel Lightwood Bane had been born from Isabelle’s egg and Magnus’ sperm. He had his dad’s eyes and the beautiful smirk of the Lightwood’s. He was quick witted and was already taller than Nate, although Magnus knew growth spurs would happen much later. Sammy had black hair, much like his brother’s, but his skin was a bit darker, giving him an exotic, golden look, they loved, and Sammy knew how to exploit. Everybody was wrapped around his finger.

And now they were gone for the weekend, his beautiful boys who called Alec _Daddy_ and Magnus _Ayah_ and who loved to fall asleep while they read a story for them and who love to climb on their bed in the middle of the night just to curl and snuggle against them as Alec and Magnus made room for them and smiled at each other until they fell asleep too.

Magnus felt like such a bad dad. He ran to his bedroom just to hide under the covers and not run to Maryse’ house to get the twins.

“Magnus? Magnus, where are you?” Alec called him from the living room and Magnus hugged his pillow a little tighter, which was a bad idea really because it still smelled of the twins and Alec. “Magnus, love, what’s wrong?” he heard Alec call again, this time from next to him, and he sobbed.

Alec lifted the duvet and found Magnus crying in silence, his eyes puffy, and his nose runny. He knew Magnus worried over everything and this was the first time they’d have any time for themselves in a while.

“I think you have to divorce me, I’m a terrible dad,” Magnus barely managed to say in between sobs and Alec smiled at him in understanding.

Alec took off his shoes and lied down next to Magnus, but on top of the duvet. He lifted his arms and rested his head on them, stretching and getting comfortable.

“Remember that weekend when you had to travel to visit Catarina, right after she adopted Madzie?” Alec waited until Magnus hummed a sort of yes, and then continued, “that weekend, I was here alone with the twins and I thought I had it under control, but I was so far out of it, I had no idea what I was doing. Sammy was crying while they were in the tub and Sammy never cries! He loves his bath! And Nate would just throw every single food I offered him back to me and I was going crazy. I couldn’t call you, you would’ve run back here without any doubt, but I didn’t want to fail. And I tried babe, trust me. I tried to calm them down, I tried singing and dancing. I tried Disney Junior, The Wiggles, Dora, whatever kiddy show they loved, I gave it a go. I tried to bribe them with food and it just didn’t work.

I was at the end of my rope when my mom called and when she asked if I was okay, I just started crying and half an hour later she was here. Sammy and Nate were happy to see grandma, but you should’ve seen her. She told them what to do and didn’t let them toy with her and my mom, Magnus, you should see her, she’s immune to Sammy’s puppy eyes and to Nate’s trembling lip. The kids are fine with her and you are an amazing dad.”

“But I let them go, we’re imposing on your mom, and I still feel terrible,” Magnus came out from under the covers and hit Alec in the arm all of a sudden, “why didn’t you call me! I should’ve been here!”

Alec laughed at him and took Magnus in his arms, “that’s exactly why. Besides, Catarina needed you and I needed that time with the kids,” when Magnus gave him a look, Alec added, “and my mom, too, where do you think I learn how to get them to eat so quick in the morning?”

“I just feel like a failure because they’re not here with us,” Magnus cuddle against Alec’s chest. He was a lot calmer now and Alec cuddled him back.

“It’s us four all the time, but we have family too. Izzy and Simon already told me they wanted to take them with them sometime soon, Jace called the other day, he wants to take them to their swimming lessons and Clary to their art lessons. Mom, she’s just crazy about them and the twins love her to pieces. We need to let our family help us. Plus, I have plans for us.”

“Plans? But…I guess we haven’t done this in a long time,” Magnus yawned. He was drained and sleepy. Alec managed to take their clothes off leaving only their underwear on and get both Magnus and himself under the covers.

It really had been a long time since they’d gone to bed without worrying about the twins. Perhaps longer since Magnus had fallen asleep before he did. The twins were fine at his mom’s, he’d reassured Magnus of the incredible dad he was, and they could catch up on a few extra hours of sleep. As annoying as his family could be, they were also a blessing.


	30. Day 30—Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Set in the world of prompt 20

**Dating Start**

“Alexander! You guys here?” Magnus called from the door and smiled when Alec came out of the guest room holding Noah. The little one had his head buried in his dad’s neck. Magnus cooed at him, but Noah just gave him a sleepy look before yawning again. “Did he sleep already or is he about?”

“The latter, sorry,” Alec made a face and Magnus waved his hand dismissing him.

“Put him to sleep and I’ll make dinner, okay?” Magnus went to his room and got changed into some comfy clothes. He heard the door to his guestroom as it slid and closed, and he sighed. He’d met Alec and Noah six months ago right when Alec had just completed Noah’s adoption. Over those six months, Noah had grown, he’d started crawling, forcing his dad to further baby proof their loft. It had also been the time when he’d met the rest of Alec’s family, parents included. It was perfect and awkward and by every god available, it was everything he’d ever wanted—not that he’d been planning on anything, even if Catarina would swear to the contrary. Noah had also started to sleep in better patterns if Magnus could follow his ears at night when he stopped hearing Noah’s crying every two hours because he was now waking up every four hours and they were currently working on every five at least.

In those six months, Magnus had been an active witness to the introduction of baby food based on colors, yellow was a success, green was definitely gross, but it had happened without major issues, and red, well, Noah had hated strawberries. But well, so far they were winning the gambling that was the prospect of allergies.

The thing was, Alec was just easy to like and his kid, well, that was the icing on the cake. Noah was smart for his age and had taken on Magnus with such ease, that Magnus didn’t mind it if he wrote himself into the narrative of their lives and thought of both Alec and Noah as his.

At least, it wasn’t something they were hiding. It’s just taken them five out of those six months to sort of work something out, meaning Magnus blurting out how much he liked them in the middle of a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse marathon, and Noah’s sudden fussing over losing the attention of his favorite adults, while Alec looked at Magnus with big eyes and a hopeful expression. Magnus had sort of kissed Alec then, just a quick closed-mouthed peck on the lips, just to be slapped by Noah who wanted to kiss him too, open mouthed and sloppy, leaving a trail of drool on his cheek.

Alec had declared whatever they might have was kid approved, in between giggles and tentative handholding.

That night, Noah had slept through the night on Magnus’ chest and he hadn’t dare moved at all. Needless to say, his back was killing him the next day, but nobody had been able to erase the silly, bright smile off his face.

The problem was that having a baby made it hard for them to actually date. Their schedule was Noah-based, as in, whatever they did revolved around Noah and the availability of baby-sitters and up to that point, whenever a family member was available, either Alec or Magnus wasn’t. When Catarina offered, Noah got the flue and a day or two later, Alec had caught it too.

That was until Alec and Noah’s loft had flooded and Magnus had offered his own home for them. They’d called the landlord—Alec was renting, Magnus was grateful he’d bought his place—and the repairs would take at least another week. Noah had taken to Magnus’ home as if it were his, and it wasn’t like he’d never been there, Alec’s place was he one baby ready. They’d had to improvise for the past two days.

Alec had taken time off work and was spending most of the time at the loft unless he took Noah for a walk or to the park, while Magnus got to work and came home to their already established routine. Now, it all felt domestic, mostly. And Magnus loved it because it’d been the best two days of the past six months; because he came home and Alec was there, ready to kiss him and Noah would open his little arms at him and would babble about his day and they would eat together and they would put Noah to sleep together.

It was perfect, that was what it was.

Magnus came out of his room and started the food. He picked some veggies and meat and prepared his mise-en-place. He chopped and sliced and got the stir fry going while he swayed to the sides as he played some soft music in a lower volume. He’d just put a piece of tomato in his mouth when Alec hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder as Magnus rested his body against Alec’s.

“How was work?” Alec asked against his skin and Magnus sighed. He told him about it, about the long meetings he dreaded so much, but his visiting clients would be going back to their cities soon and he’d be back to a calm office life.

“Yours?”

Alec sighed and move to rest against the counter next to him. He crossed his arms and feet and Magnus stopped what he was doing to give him his full attention.

“My ex called today,” Magnus stiffened next to him and his expression must have shown how the conversation was getting to him when Alec moved his hands up and down Magnus’ arms. He knew of the ex. The asshole had been the one who’d agreed on adopting a baby with Alec only to leave him a year ago to complete the long process of his own. Magnus nodded and pouted, turning to the side and turning off the stove. He needed to pay attention.

“And?”

“Told him to fuck off. He doesn’t get to call now and ask about Noah like he’s known him all this time,” Alec grabbed a piece of carrot and put it in his mouth, biting it and making, the crunching of it filling in the silence for a second, “I also told him I was dating someone,” Alec shrugged it off but Magnus knew better. He knew there was more to it.

“Alexander, are you sure?”

“You’re the one who got us a teething basket without knowing us, and who took the video of Noah’s first-time crawling, or his little attempts at walking. You’ve dealt with teething, flus and colic, and also his giggles and remember that one time he was just laughing aloud when you were making raspberries on his belly? Oh yes, Magnus I’m pretty sure. Noah and I, we’re a package deal and you took to both of us as if we belonged here, so yeah, I’m sure.”

“We just started dating, I…”

“Ask Izzy, she thinks we’ve been dating since we met.”

Magnus sagged in relief and let his head fall against Alec’s chest. That was, in fact, pretty accurate. Alec lifted Magnus’ face and kissed him, deep, and Magnus let him kiss him and he kissed him back. He’ll ask Alec to stay permanently later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Especially since I'm posting the last two in November.


	31. Day 31—Author’s choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Shadowhunters AU – As seen on episode 1x10 This World Inverted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

**Author’s choice**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had a pretty good life. He had a genius of a sister, a brother from another mother who he adored and who was his confident, was good friends with Clary Morgenstern and even had a soft spot for his almost brother-in-law, Simon. He was also the heir to Lightwood name, and he had already gained a reputation of his own. His business as a party planner was successful so far and having planned the Morgenstern party had catapulted to new heights and to clients that were as important. However, in spite of everything, he was lacking a companion, a partner, and he believed he’d found it in one Magnus Bane.

Alec was walking into his office; he had his book full for the next six months and he had a couple of events in the upcoming week that needed his attention. It was just the latest details, as everything was pretty much ready, but he was a maniac of detail if only to ensure the desired results.

When he opened the calendar app on his computer, he realized there was an update on it and the invitation he’d sent two days prior had been accepted. Alec smirked. This was something he’d been looking forward to and Magnus hadn’t disappointed. Alec had found his contact information online and had ogled over his silly video announcing his services as a psychic and had decided to write and get an appointment. The thing was, he’d maneuvered the whole thing so that he was the one sending the request, phrasing it in a way that so long as Magnus had the time, he could accommodate.

He grinned at the computer and got his day going.

Later that day, he received an update on the appointment with Magnus, this time, there was an address he quickly made sure was synced on his phone and wrote it down somewhere as to not lose it.

He hadn’t been able to forget Magnus’ shy demeanor and much less the rush he’d felt at facing the challenge that would be to get to know him. When he told Izzy about him, they’d look for pictures of him online and Alec had to accept that Magnus wearing glasses was quite appealing to his tastes. They’d shared a cup of punch; he couldn’t wait to sit with Magnus and share some wine and talk.

That was, if he managed to turn the appointment into an actual date.

Alec accepted the changes in the invitation and went back to his work.

Magnus had been busy all day but he’d managed to work on his magic. After Other Clary left, he’d quickly cleaned up the mess left in the basement of the Institute and had helped his dimension Clary and her boyfriend. He’d never met so opposite to his own self from another dimension as the blonds had been. He’d promised Clary to call her at some point later and he’d texted her, but the real surprise had been that Alec Lightwood had asked for an appointment.

If Magnus was honest with himself, the ordeal would be completely out of his league. He was a psychic, and now he understood his abilities a bit better. He was a warlock and if that wasn’t insane, then he didn’t know what was. He’d had to learn how to open and close a portal in a matter of hours and had helped the Others go back to her own dimension.

He’d avoided clients so far, just taking those he already knew and would need his help in an urgent capacity, however, there was something about Alec he couldn’t deny did things to him.

He’d just hadn’t had the time to pay much attention to him at the party.

Magnus had avoided looking for information on Alec at all costs. He had had this urge to control his magic and learn to use it better. He’d loved the hues of purple from the portal and had snapped his fingers every so often to just get a better feeling of his magic.

So far, he’d made progress. It was also true that he’d gone to the storage room he used for his foster family’s belongings. He’d been lucky. The family who’d taken him in at his arrival in America had been into magic of all things. Perhaps it was all fate.

A couple of days later, Magnus was at home, getting ready for his appointment with Alec, and he was nervous. He was quite confident of his abilities as a psychic but needed to keep his magic in check so as to not give himself away. There was this pull toward Alec he still didn’t understand, and the man was coming to see him only for a service. He took a careful look at his clothes and even if he was receiving Alec at his home and he liked to be comfortable there, he’d decided to wear a light gray shirt and had forgone his usual cardigan for a much softer looking one in burgundy. He was wearing a pair of his good pants and his beloved loafers, and had applied some gel on his hair, styling it to the right. He double-checked that everything was in place and frowned at Chairman Meow.

“Oh sush, it’s not like this is a date or anything,” Magnus said and went out to the living room to prepare everything. He smoothed the cover over the table and aligned it on it, right at the center. He held his tarot cards in his hands and made sure they were clean and ready to be used and rubbed the crystal ball with a soft cloth to make it shine. Today, he was using purple candles for some reason, and if started making connections in his head with change, he stopped when he tried to make some sense to his situation.

Magnus snapped his fingers and lighted them all at once.

When Alec knocked on his door, Magnus was waiting for him. When he opened the door, Alec looked breathtaking and he smiled, showing him the way inside.

Alec was wearing a patterned light purple dress shirt with a blazer on top, probably his trademark kind of apparel, pants and nicely polished shoes. He showed Alec to a washstand on the side and motioned for him to come closer. Magnus lifted the jar of water and Alec shoved his sleeves up just enough for Magnus to pour some water on his hands and then offered him a cloth to get his hands dry.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, it just helps with the reading.”

“Not a problem,” Alec answered back.

“How are you doing today, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus walked with him to the table and showed him his seat. Magnus was nervous, it was like he was under scrutiny and he didn’t know if that was a bad thing. It was as if Alec was measuring him and whenever Alec would just look at him, Magnus felt his magic respond, almost preening at Alec’s assessment.

“I’m good, Mr. Bane. I noticed you didn’t stay at the Morgenstern party for long,” Alec stated, rising his eyebrows in a confident manner and Magnus shook his head, smiling sideways.

“I was there just for a moment; it wasn’t my intention to overstay my welcome. But then, what can I do for you today Mr. Lightwood?” he said as he rested his forearms on the table, keeping his cards in between them.

“I’m not really sure. I wanted to see you and now that I’m here…”

Magnus stopped hearing him right then. He’d looked at the crystal ball more in a reflex movement and was suddenly drawn into it. He saw swirling lines that showed him glimpses of a more flourish-like version of himself and a much more brooding and less confident Alec. He saw his own hair painted in stripes of red and his clothes were dark in contrast with the pristine white of Alec and was taken aback by the force with which Alec was holding on to him as he kissed him. He knew then Alec was defying his entire life in that moment.

Magnus saw a flirty Alec—and wasn’t that look good on him—as Alec spoke about how relationships took effort and Magnus could almost feel Alec’s lips on his as if he were Other Magnus and not himself.

His breathing caught in his throat when he saw himself on a bed, baring his soul to Alec as he showed him his cat eyes—a warlock mark he’d make sure to research about—and how Alec embraced him, physically and metaphorically.

He was brought back to his present by Alec’s hand on his, calling his name. “Please, forgive me, I guess I’m reading you already.”

“And is it any good?”

Magnus nodded and lowered his head smiling. Alec still had his hands on top of his and Magnus let his magic run softly through his body. Alec wouldn’t notice anything beyond some heat but that was okay; there’d be time, for him to grown into his magic and for Alec to get to know it. He looked at Alec in the eye and sat a bit straighter. “Yeah, most definitely.”

Alec smiled back at him, and took Magnus’ hands in his, staying like that for another moment. Maybe this would be their first date after all, and he would be complete and not lack anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading and for making it all the way here. Much love!


End file.
